Tormenta en el paraiso
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Secuela de "Lo que el miedo se llevó". Las decisiones que han tomado Harry y Hermione no han sido del todo erroneas pero,  al pasar los años creen que pudieron haber perdido algo en el camino... desgraciadamente, algo no sale bien. HHr


MIS APRECIADOS LECTORES:

UNA DISCULPA POR HABER CORTADO LA ANTERIOR HISTORIA DE ESA MANERA, PERO ACASO NO NOS GUSTA HACERLA DE EMOCION? OK, PUES AHI LES VA LA SECUELA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**TORMENTA EN EL PARAÍSO**

La razón por la cual Hermione tomó un avión en lugar de irse vía flu fue porque, por una vez, quería sentirse tan normal como lo muggles. Deseaba llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva Gales del Sur, en Sydney, como la gran mayoría. La vista desde la ventanilla del enorme avión la dejó encantada. Pudo ver el famoso Sydney Opera House, Sydney Habour Bridge y Darling Harbour mientras el aparato descendía en círculos sobre la gran urbe.

Como la mayor parte de la población era de habla inglesa, no le costó ningún trabajo pedir un taxi que la llevó a su departamento en el barrio de Paddington.

Era éste un lugar agradable que tenía gran resemblanza con Londres. Y era obvio; con arquitectura estilo victoriano y barrios y calles con los mismos nombres que los de su país natal, le hizo sentir como si no se hubiera ido del todo. Su departamento no era muy grande y ella sólo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría ahí...

Aunque no era como si planeara irse.

Pensaba que, primero, debía buscar a sus padres y no la desanimaba el pensarlo porque pediría informes al ayuntamiento gracias a Roman Altair, quien sabía que esa era una de sus prioridades al llegar a Sydney, y ofreció ayudarle utilizando sus relaciones con algunos muggles. Y sin embargo la ciudad era tan grande... se preguntaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, si acaso la perdonarían por haber cambiado sus vidas por completo. Y si así fuera, ¿se iría a vivir con ellos?

Por primera vez, Hermione probaba su independencia, con un departamento para ella sola, una vida libre en la que Harry ya no figuraba.

Y el dolor de nuevo acudió a ella.

No importaba cuánto intentara olvidar a Harry, sin considerar la distancia, sabía que sólo con el tiempo podría sanar sus heridas.

El miércoles, Hermione se presentó al Ministerio de Australia. Tenía las direcciones a tomar para llegar gracias al amable asistente de Roman Altair así que no le costó ninguna dificultad llegar a Kings Cross, el barrio donde se ubicaba el Ministerio, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Definitivamente era casi como estar en Londres.

Mientras tanto, al día siguiente que Hermione partió, la noticia de la cancelación de la tan esperada boda se desperdigó por toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña... y los chismes estuvieron a la orden del día. Los reporteros de El Profeta acosaban, no sólo a Harry y a Ginny, sino a toda la familia Weasley y sus allegados.

Era el escándalo del año.

Agobiaba a Harry el sólo pensar llo que Hermione pudiera decirle al enterarse, creyendo que talvez, y sólo talvez, se le presentaría en Grimmauld Place para hablar con él; quizá para disuadirlo de semejante idea porque no le cabía la menor duda de que aunque ya no se hablaran, la castaña aún se preocupaba por él. Y aunque esto era cierto, y se esperaba –realmente lo deseaba- que la castaña lo fuera a visitar, esto no ocurrió.

Pero Ron hizo lo que Harry no: fue a buscar a Hermione al departamento.

Aunque al llamar, nadie respondió a la puerta. Eso le extrañaba porque era lunes, ya casi las ocho de la noche, y su castaña amiga debería estar ahí. Como no la encontró, fue al ministerio pero sólo estaban los de mantenimiento, aunque ya se estaban retirando.

Fue entonces a San Mungo a buscar a Padma, pero ésta se acababa de ir.

Así que fue el martes nuevamente, esta vez, a las diez de la mañana. Pasara lo que pasara, Hermione nunca dejaba sus obligaciones y supuso que estaría en su cubículo... y al llegar, el cubículo estaba literalmente vacío. No había ni un solo pergamino, libro, pluma ni tintero, y cuando preguntó al del cubículo de al lado, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Frustrado, Ron se encaminó con la asistente de Pamphlet y le dijo que ella no sabía nada y su jefe se había ido de vacaciones. Pero el chico no se quedó con eso porque se fue al siguiente piso para ver a Hannah.

Cuando la rubia lo vio salir del ascensor sintió como si un ladrillo le cayera al estómago porque sabía la razón de que caminara directo hacia ella tan pronto la localizó.

'Ay, no'

-¿En dónde está Hermione?- Ron fue directo al grano y Hannah fingió ofensa.

-Hola a ti también... sí, me ha ido excelente, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo estás tú?...- dijo sarcástica para amilanar a Ron pero no funcionó.

-Respóndeme.

-Hermione esta trabajando.

-Eso no es cierto. Vengo del piso de arriba y ella no está, de hecho, su cubículo está vacío.

-Quizá lo están limpiando- respondió con indiferencia -¿por qué la buscas?

-Para... para saludarla.

-Pues cuando la vea, le digo que le mandas saludos.

-No es suficiente- y Ron alzó la voz. Los que estaban cerca dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que hacían y miraban a Ron y a Hannah con interés morboso.

-¿Puedes bajar la voz? Mi jefe se va a dar cuen...

-Entonces dime de una vez- interrumpió Ron con agresividad -en dónde está Hermione. Y no me digas que está trabajando.

-Por favor, Ron. Vete. Me vas a meter en problemas.

-Los vas a tener porque no me voy a ir hasta que no me respondas.

-Es que no te puedo decir porque no sé en dónde está. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no soy su niñera.

-Bien- y Ron se fue, pero Hannah, aunque soltaba un suspiro de alivio, sabía que esto no pararía ahí.

La noche anterior, Padma y Hannah platicaban sobre la ruptura de Harry y Ginny y supusieron que el ojiverde no tardaría en buscar a Hermione... y ellas no tenían ni idea de cómo evitarlo porque tarde o temprano las buscarían a ellas cuando no encontraran a la castaña.

Cuando Hannah regresó al departamento esa noche, suspiró cansada y ya se dirigía al pasillo para llegar a su habitación cuando dos figuras salieron de ahí en medio de la oscuridad y la rubia lanzó un grito mientras buscaba la varita. Se quedó petrificada donde estaba cuando vio quienes eran.

Harry y Ron.

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Me han dado un susto de muerte! ¡¿Qué demonios...?

-¿En dónde está Hermione?

Y Hannah se quedó muda mientras su rostro empalidecía hasta hacerse casi transparente... y estaba segura de que los chicos vieron que la habitación de Hermione estaba vacía.

La chica se llevó las manos al rostro mientras decía majadería tras majadería sin dirigirlas a nadie en particular. Cuando puso los brazos a sus costados, lo hizo con gesto de derrota mirando al suelo... y lentamente levantó la vista hacia ellos mientras suspiraba con fastidio.

-No van a detenerse, ¿verdad?- y sacó otro suspiro, esta vez, un poco más largo, como en resignación. –Bueno, pues si tantas ganas tienen de saberlo... de cualquier manera se van a enterar-. Hizo una pausa mientras dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. –Hermione ya no vive aquí. Se fue.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?- Soltó Harry agitando las manos en desesperación con un bramido como de animal herido. -¡¿A dónde demonios de fue?

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Pues es que ella sólo nos dijo que ya no iba a vivir aquí. Le ofrecieron un empleo mejor fuera del país... y no va a volver.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- fue Ron quien preguntó porque, al parecer, Harry se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

-Apenas nos dijo el lunes de la semana pasada... pero llevaba más de un año planeándolo. Ni Padma ni yo sabíamos hasta que ya lo tenía todo listo.

-Pero supongo que te dio su dirección- la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Eso era una gran mentira, pero no pensaba faltar a la promesa que le hizo a Hermione. –Entonces Pämphlet debe saberlo.

-No importa cuanto le pregunten o cuanto deseen saberlo. Yo ya lo intenté y no logré nada- esta también era una completa mentira pero la pudo cubrir con lágrimas verdaderas. –Hermione nos advirtió de eso. Dijo que su paradero debería quedar en estado confidencial.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Harry angustiado -¿su vida corre peligro? ¿es eso? Porque si es así me voy inmediatamente a hablar con Kingsley para que lo resuelva y poder estar a su lado. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño porque yo...- y Harry no terminó la frase, pero los otros dos lo miraban impresionados porque estaban casi seguros de lo que Harry estuvo a punto de decir.

Ron se percató que su amigo sentía por Hermione lo mismo que ella por él... y al parecer, Hannah suponía lo mismo, así que se puso de pié y se acercó al ojiverde. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y lo miró directo a los ojos que reflejaban una desesperación angustiante.

-Harry... ella no va a volver. Dejó muy claro que nadie debía buscarla. No debes temer por ella porque su vida no corre ningún peligro. Ella está mejor ahora de lo que no ha estado en mucho tiempo, y ni tu ni nadie debe molestarla más. Decidió esto desde hace tanto con tanta ilusión que no quería que lo arruinara nadie. Hermione ya no soportaba estar más tiempo aquí-. Hizo una pausa mientras los ojos del chico le suplicaban que no lo hiciera sufrir más. –Por eso, Padma y yo decidimos que sería bueno salir una noche todos para celebrar por su nuevo empleo, aunque nadie más lo sabía... excepto Draco, y a él no lo invitamos porque no sabemos dónde vive. No te invitamos, ni tampoco a Ginny, porque la situación entre ustedes tres era muy conflictiva... queríamos que su última noche en Inglaterra fuera divertida para que se fuera con un agradable recuerdo... aunque nunca supusimos que se iría con Cormac... y menos a un hotel.

Hannah miró con dolor que los ojos de Harry se apagaban, mientras que Ron ya terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo y, aunque le molestaba que el ojiverde y su hermana jugaran con sus vidas engañándose en una ilusión en la que supuestamente se amaban, se daba cuenta que pudieron detenerse antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás.

Ron puso una mano en la espalda de Harry y el chico lo miró; encontró en los azules ojos del pelirrojo comprensión, honestidad y apoyo.

-¿Tanto la amas, Harry?

-Sí- respondió el ojiverde con la mano en el corazón.

-Fue por eso que Ginny y tu...

-No.

Y Ron asintió porque le creyó. No había lugar a duda de que Harry era honesto

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Hannah en tono suave y comprensivo.

-Cuando nos topamos hace poco en un bar donde Hermione y Malfoy estaban... muy cariñosos. Hace como un mes o un poco más... y no sabía qué pensar. Yo sólo... quería sacarla de ahí, arrebatarla de los brazos de Malfoy.

-¿De verdad?- Hannah se extrañó –quizá porque Hermione le estaba contando lo de su viaje. Esa misma noche, Malfoy le decía que se había comprometido con su novia. Padma y yo nos ofendimos mucho porque él era el único que sabía que se iba. Se fue a celebrar sola y lo encontró ahí.

-Sí, y resulta que terminó en los brazos de McLaggen...- el tono de Harry iba cargado de dolor, pero Hannah no pudo evitar reír ligeramente y los muchachos la miraron enojados.

-¿Por qué se enojan tanto? La intimidad de Hermione es cosa de ella nada más- sacudió la cabeza un poco y continuó: -Pero para que se queden tranquilos, les voy a decir esto: ¿tu sabes porqué Cormac McLaggen no levantó cargos después de la golpiza que Malfoy y tú le acomodaron?- Harry y Ron negaron –bueno, porque Padma lo amenazó con revelar un secretito. Es cierto que Hermione y McLaggen se fueron a un hotel y, bueno... sí hubo caricias... pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera, el muy estúpido se quedó dormido con un "amiguito" que estaba tan dormido como él- y Hannah ya empezaba a reír mientras los dos chicos la miraban con los ojos completamente abiertos. –Se quedó dormido... y no sucedió nada más. Hermione nos contó todo cuando la fuimos a despedir.

-¿Se fue desde el sábado?- preguntó Ron -¿por eso estaba tan alterada cuando regresó aquí?

-¡Claro! Pues, ¿qué pensabas?

Pero Harry apenas los escuchaba. Un inmenso alivio sacudió su alma al saber que Hermione no se había acostado con el pendejo de McLaggen... pero...

-De todas maneras se fue con él... ¿y si McLaggen no se hubiera quedado dormido?

-Supongo que hubieran... bueno, iba a decir que "hacer el amor", pero la descripción no se aplica con ellos- Harry mugió enojado. –No puedes culparla ni reprocharle nada, Harry. Molestarte es inútil porque ni ella sabía lo que sientes y Hermione está en todo su derecho de cogerse a quien se le venga en gana. Y no me mires así porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Harry se desplomó sobre el sillón mientras sostenía la cabeza en sus manos mirando hacia el piso.

-De todas maneras... la he perdido.

Pero a pesar de esto, al día siguiente, el miércoles, pidió audiencia con Kingsley y le dijeron que éste había salido del país y no sabían cuándo regresaría.

Y es que Kingsley fue a Australia.

Mientras indicaban a Hermione su oficina –aún no podía creer que fuera a tener una- le avisaron que Kingsley Shacklebolt no tardaría en llegar y, antes del mediodía, la mandaron llamar para que estuviera en la oficina del Ministro de Magia de Australia, donde Kingsley la esperaba. Sólo se saludaron con protocolo y hablaron durante un rato. Al terminar las presentaciones y los planes de trabajo de Hermione, Kingsley y ella se fueron a almorzar.

Intercambiando impresiones, Kingsley miraba a Hermione y era evidente el entusiasmo que la chica llevaba en cada facción de su juvenil rostro. Le contó que iba a empezar a buscar a sus padres... y cómo fue que ellos fueron a dar ahí y el porqué. La chica no paraba de hablar de sus esperanzas de dar pronto con el paradero de sus padres, de los proyectos que tenía en mente para elaborar un tratado que defendiera los derechos de los seres mágicos no humanos así como reformas a las leyes del uso de la magia al igual que un plan emergente de seguridad internacional.

Hermione se veía tan contenta y emocionada ante ésta gran oportunidad que Kingsley no tuvo el valor de enseñarle el ejemplar de El Profeta que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su capa.

El viernes, sin embargo, Hermione era otra. Se encerró en su habitación con dos botellas de vino con las que ahogaba su amargura mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de dolor cuando los lamentos y la desesperación la atrapaban como una fiera venenosa con garras que la destrozaban sin misericordia.

Al despertar ya era de día... era sábado y apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero ya se sentía mejor... sólo un poco mejor, pero no del todo.

Esa noche de viernes hizo a su dolor salir con rabia e impotencia. Quería... deseaba... suplicaba por esa tristeza infinita manifestarse toda para sacarla de una buena vez y poder continuar, porque no era justo seguir penando por alguien que ni siquiera le dedicaba un pensamiento.

Pero, por supuesto, eso solo era lo que creía porque mientras ella lloraba, Harry simplemente parecía sonámbulo... era como si fuera un cuerpo vacío, como si hubiera quedado solo la carcasa cuando su alma voló hacia la nada porque Hermione, cuando se fue, se llevó su vida también.

Como Kingsley se fue de gira por Europa –y Harry se preguntaban si lo haría a propósito o si se había hecho pasar por cantante de una banda- no volvió sino hasta septiembre y su asistente le dijo que casi todos los días Harry Potter le había ido a buscar, aunque nunca le dijo la razón.

Y Kingsley ya se lo esperaba. Es más, él mismo quería verlo.

Así que ese día laboral salió directo a Grimmauld Place, donde Kreacher le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar en el acto. Lo llevó a la biblioteca, donde Harry estaba sentado en un viejo sillón mirando lo que parecía un álbum y al notar la presencia del veterano auror, Harry se levantó de un brinco y se acercaron ambos para un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Te estuve buscando, Kingsley, pero...

-Sí, mi asistente me dijo. Por eso he venido para acá. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que me buscaras? O debería preguntar, ¿quién?

-Entonces, si ya sabes la pregunta, mejor dame la respuesta.

-No puedo, Harry- y el chico ya iba a protestar pero Kingsley levantó una mano para apaciguarlo. –No tengo el derecho de revelar su paradero cuando Hermione me pidió expresamente tenerlo como "confidencial". En este momento está entregada de lleno a su labor y no desea que nadie se interponga en su camino. Ni siquiera tú.

-¿Por qué todos insisten con lo mismo?

Kreacher entró en ese momento con un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando el elfo salió y cerró la puerta, los dos hombres se sentaron en un sillón.

-Porque ella así lo decidió.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Harry. Ella no me dice sus intimidades. Si realmente la amas tanto- y el chico perdió el aliento pero Kingsley continuó: -no te sorprendas tanto, Harry. A lo mejor no soy Ron, pero eres como un libro abierto. Como te decía, si realmente la amas tanto, sabrás esperar.

-Entonces sí va a regresar.

-No.

.Pues entonces no entiendo- Harry espetó -¿qué es lo que debo esperar si Hermione no tiene intenciones de regresar?

-Supongo que no sabes lo que está haciendo en este momento- inquirió Kingsley mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza y el auror lo estudiaba detenidamente. Sentía pena por él porque sus verdes ojos inspiraban, no sólo melancolía, sino también desolación . –En este momento, Hermione está haciendo un cambio. Ha trazado su camino con un propósito que, presumo, va a conseguir. Si tú o quien sea interviene ahora, quizá no llegue a lograrlo. Se ha hecho escuchar y lo ha conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Ha vivido, igual que tú, en medio de errores que, si se hubieran considerado antes, la burocracia no hubiese permitido su avance... así es, Harry, no te sorprendas. Tu y yo sabemos que las reformas en el ministerio prolongaron por mucho tiempo la negligencia y después de eso, la corrupción que, por desgracia, dio tiempo a Voldemort para tomar el control cuando apareció. Era más fácil para Fudge hacerse el ciego que enfrentar una realidad que ponía en peligro su puesto y fama. Lo que está haciendo Hermione es una reforma, o por lo pronto, el proyecto como propuesta para una reforma aprendiendo en otras jurisdicciones. De esa manera, los derechos y obligaciones se equilibrarían tanto para magos y brujas de "sangre pura" como aquellos que no lo son e incluso a los seres mágicos que no son humanos: elfos, duendes, enanos, gente del mar... hasta incluye a los trolls- Harry lo miraba con gran asombro. Ni se imaginaba que la castaña pudiera estar a una labor tan noble e importante como la de pensar en el bien de los demás. Recordó la frase que Dumbledore usara: "por el bien común". –En este momento está concentrada en esto. A ella no le interesa un puesto tan alto como el de Ministro, aunque estoy seguro de que lo haría excelentemente. Me recuerdo mucho a Albus. Pero está buscando un lugar para llevar adelante sus ilusiones por un mundo mejor... y es por esto que te digo que debes tener paciencia y darle tiempo.

-Pero eso... podría llevar año- exhaló Harry cada vez más sombrado.

-Tal vez ... tal vez no. Hermione lleva mucho tiempo planeándolo y tú la conoces mejor que yo. No le tomará demasiado terminarlo. Pero la cuestión es, Harry...- el muchacho puso mucha atención cuando Kingsley hizo una pausa- si llegan a estar frente a frente, que estoy seguro de que un día sucederá, ¿quién vas a ser tú? ¿"el niño que vivió", "el muchacho que triunfó" o "el hombre que lucha"? si quieres a Hermione necesitarás hacer algo más que llevar un negocio. Me imagino que deseas una vida pacífica y tranquila pero, después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿no sería mejor usar tu experiencia? Hermione lo está haciendo y necesitará a su lado a un hombre fuerte que sea dueño de la situación y por el momento te veo extraviado.

A Harry de repente se le fue el corazón a los pies porque se daba cuenta, en ese momento, que Kingsley tocaba un punto que el chico sólo le dio largas.

-Deja que por el momento Hermione continúe sin perturbaciones. Permítele realizarse sin complicaciones que puedan desequilibrar lo que con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido. Pero mientras llega el momento, deberías pensar en crecer... Busca lo que realmente quieres hacer porque entonces, si no lo haces, ¿cómo piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?

* * *

Esas palabras habían sido como una bofetada con guante blanco. ¿Pues en qué demonios pensaba?

Se le había hecho muy fácil hacerse socio de los hermanos Kirkpatrick para ganarles más clientela a los productos deportivos por la fama que tenía el chico... pero, ¿y luego qué? ¿haría una simple vida familiar con Ginny? ¿sólo se quedaría contemplando el mundo mientras las cosas sucedían? ¿acaso no vivía él también en ese mundo?

El era un héroe que acabó con el azote de la comunidad mágica... ¿y solo se dedicaría a los negocios? Toda su vida luchó por sobrevivir y ahora se daría el lujo de ser espectador de su propio heroísmo; heroísmo que no existiría porque sin Ron y Hermione no lo hubiera logrado, por no mencionar a todos aquellos que estuvieron con él a cada paso.

Y sólo había alguien que lo podría orientar.

-No suelo hacer esto, Potter- la femenina voz hacía eco por los pasillos que nunca se habían oído tan silenciosos –pero estoy segura de que tienes tus motivos. Espero que no será en vano el haberme sacado de mis vacaciones que, debo decir, son muy merecidas.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Profesora McGonagall... y se lo agradezco mucho.

la estricta profesora se detuvo frente a al gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a la oficina que, antiguamente usara Dumbledore. McGonagall lo miró cuando le dijo aquello y le sonrió amablemente. La estatua se hizo a un lado y subieron las escaleras. La oficina estaba tal cual la recordaba. Con un "espero afuera", la mujer salió y lo dejó en compañía de los retratos que inundaban las paredes: casi todos los habitantes de los cuadros parecían dormitar, aunque Harry sabía que sólo fingían.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore... profesor Snape.

El retrato de Dumbledore parecía muy emocionado... y Snape sólo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Conociendo al temperamental ex profesor de pociones, Harry sintió casi como si lo hubiera halagado teniendo en cuenta que jamás fue amable con él... o con alguien realmente; no esperaba otra cosa.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Harry, aunque me pareció extraño que desearas platicar conmigo- el viejo lo miró por sobre las gafas como acostumbraba hacerlo para analizarlo detenidamente. –Supongo que tienes una consulta que hacerme.

-Pues así es.

-Por favor. Toma asiento y dime entonces. Sólo te recuerdo que no soy más que un retrato y es únicamente la esencia de mi personalidad la que lo hace moverse.

Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio y se movió intranquilo durante unos momentos sin atreverse a hablar. Se sentía incómodo y miró de reojo el resto de los retratos de antiguos directores que, aparentemente, tomaban una siesta.

-Si lo prefieres puedo retirarme, Potter. Quizá mi presencia no sea el mejor aliciente- a pesar de que el retrato de Snape quiso sonar altanero, no lo logró.

-No, no- se apresuró el chico- no es necesario. Además, talvez incluso usted también pueda aconsejarme...- Snape levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Harry suspiró –Es que... no sé que hacer con mi vida. Quizá se escuche tonto pero... me siento desorientado. Mi vida era el colegio, éste fue mi verdadero hogar y, cuando salí, no supe qué era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Es como si el camino simplemente desapareciera...

-¡Ah! De nuevo con lo mismo, Potter- ladró el retrato de Phineas Niguelus. –No sabes hacer otra cosa que lamentarte.

-Phineas... por favor. Tus comentarios están de más.

-Bueno, Albus, tu siempre eres tan condescendiente... en mis años como director...

-¿Años?- intervino Snape –te recuerdo, Phineas, que todos sabemos que fuiste el director con menor carrera en el puesto.

-Basta, señores- reprendió Dumbledore. No tuvo ni que levantar la voz para que la autoridad en su tono fuera tajante, y de nuevo volvió su atención a Harry. –Comprendo lo que quieres decir, Harry. Pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, pensaba que talvez usted pudiera orientarme.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Potter, pero la oficina de orientación vocacional se encuentra en el Ministerio.

-Phineas...- Dumbledore le llamó la atención y Niguelus se encogió de hombros. –Harry- miró al muchacho por sobre las gafas. –No puedo orientarte sino me dices lo que realmente quieres. Eso depende de ti.

-Pero... pero pensé...

-Hace tiempo me llegó el rumor de que querías ser un auror, ¿no es así?- el chico asintió -¿y esa idea sigue en pié?

Harry se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Era cierto que antes deseaba ser auror, pero era más una fantasía que un deseo concreto. Se dejó llevar por las glorias que Ron le había descrito pero cuando vivió la experiencia de enfrentarse a esos peligros, lo pudo observar como era en realidad. No era un juego.

Esto, sin embargo, no lo hizo desencantarse de la idea, sino formarse un verdadero sentido de lo que era ser auror a pesar de que los hubiera corruptos, como en cualquier otro órgano gubernamental. No era ningún ignorante. Estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos aunque ya no fuera parte de ellos.

¿Realmente quería ser auror? Estaba tan cansado de luchar... pero no conocía otra forma de vida. Luchar es lo que ha hecho desde que supo que era un mago. Su vida era lucha constante contra todo lo que le atentaba... pero ahora era diferente.

-Talvez no sea... regular que yo lo diga, Potter- dijo Snape, esta vez sin asomo de sorna o apatía –pero me parece que tienes un temple y obstinación que, aunque no apruebo del todo, hacen parte de la personalidad de aquellos que cuidan la seguridad. Se necesita valor para lograrlo y habilidades para salir de los embrollos... aunque me parece que son los problemas los que siempre te buscan a ti- y un atisbo de sonrisa, o al menos lo más parecido a una sonrisa –las comisuras de sus labios apenas se movieron- se dibujó en el pálido rostro del retrato. –Si ya eres una figura pública influyente, deberías usar ese recurso para el provecho de todos.

-Tengo que coincidir con él, Harry- asintió Dumbledore con un destello de ingenio y satisfacción en sus ojos –siempre te haz preocupado por el bien de los demás y tu valor moral ha demostrado que puedes actuar con justicia... la ética es un requerimiento fundamental para ser auror. Aunque también... bueno, Ronald Weasley se ha sumado como defensor del Puddlemere United. Creí que el Quidditch también podía ser una opción para ti, incluso creí que lo intentarías.

Harry negó ligeramente.

-Me gusta ganar... pero no es eso lo que quiero hacer. Ya lo había considerado pero mi "fama" sólo es para favoritismos de los equipos y no creo que sea justo. Estudié muchas propuestas pero sólo me quieren porque era el "niño que vivió", no por mis habilidades... es como si me presentaran como a un trofeo.

Dumbledore asintió suavemente.

Pero Harry se decidió.

* * *

Hermione no tenía ni el mes viviendo en el barrio de Paddington cuando vio realizado uno de sus propósitos: había encontrado a sus padres.

Había una clínica dental a unas cuantas cuadras de Hyde Park y cuando Hermione entró, en la placa del directorio de la planta baja encontró en el tercer piso señalado con los nombres de Wendell y Monica Wilkins.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios para disimular su intenso nerviosismo.

Jacob Mansen, asistente de Roman Altair, le había ayudado a conectarse con un par de muggles que pudieran ayudarle a localizarlos siendo éstos internos de la delegación sobre jurisprudencia profesional en Sydney. Estos muggles tenían libre acceso a la información de migración aunque tardarían un poco en encontrar los datos. No era falta de señas particulares, sino la saturación del sistema pues estaba en constante renovación, y cuando Mansen se presentó ante ella un par de días antes en su oficina del ministerio australiano, Hermione le agradeció profundamente la información que le entregó en un sobre sellado con todos los datos y más. Fue todo un trabajo sobre censo.

Esa misma noche, la chica revisó los documentos en la sala de su departamento con ansiosa inquietud. No había registros médicos, pero era lo único faltante; encontró sus edades, lugares y fechas de nacimiento, documentos que avalaban sus estudios... todo eso ella lo había preparado para que pudieran irse. Se sentía culpable de sólo recordar cuántas memorias, además de las de sus padres, tuvo que modificar para sacarlos del país y otorgarles otra vida... pero no se arrepentía porque, al final, eso fue lo que los salvó de caer en manos de los mortífagos. Darles identidades completamente distintas en las que no la recordaban... las lágrimas que acudieron a ella contenían tanto alegría como dolor y se preguntaba si la perdonarían. Incluso, en medio de su temor, se cuestionó la posibilidad de que, si los veía felices o satisfechos con sus vidas, los dejaría tal y como estaban para no desestabilizar el equilibrio que habían conseguido.

¡Cómo necesitaba consejo!

Estaba segura de que Harry y Ron la convencerían de que siguiera con el plan, que no dejara más tiempo a sus padres vivir una mentira.

De nuevo recordó a Harry y lamentó profundamente haberlo hecho. Eso no hacía más que abrir una herida que no estaba ni cerca de empezar a sanar pero, como las infecciones, resistiría por mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera porque aún era muy pronto.

Decidió, entonces, investigar primero.

Y así fue como, dos días después, Hermione entraba en la clínica dental donde los nombres falsos de sus padres figuraban en el directorio. Se acercó a la recepcionista para hacerle diversas preguntas sobre todos los médicos de oficio y, mientras la entretenía con eso, con la varita escondida, apuntó a la chica para confundirla y buscar más datos en la computadora. Encontró un nombre de los pacientes de su madre para usarlo como referencia y acercarse a ellos.

Ese mismo día esperó para que la atendieran y, mientras esperaba a la practicante para hacerla pasar, salió su padre y el corazón de Hermione se estremeció al verlo. Su semblante era de feliz complacencia, todo él hablaba de salud y paz... tal y como lo recordaba cuando aún no entraba en Hogwarts. El hombre llamó a un paciente y ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta. Casi enseguida, una voz se escuchó tras de Hermione. Era la practicante, asistente de su madre, y la llevó a otra puerta. Cuando entró al consultorio estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas para suplicarle perdón, pero se contuvo. Miró de lleno a su madre y casi le brotaban las lágrimas de los ojos que tenía abiertos de par en par: era casi como tener una visión, la visión más cercana que pudiera tener de un ángel... y su madre le sonrió, como a cualquier nuevo paciente, con condescendencia y entusiasmo...

Por la noche, Hermione se sintió más sola que nunca mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin ningún control. ¡Cuánto tiempo había perdido! No sabía si los dejaría continuar con sus vidas o si sería mejor levantar de ellos el hechizo y suplicarles: ¡Por favor, perdónenme! ¡Déjenme entrar de nuevo en sus vidas! ¡No me dejen sola!

¿Qué era lo más correcto?

Pero el miedo de su rechazo, de traerles de vuelta sus recuerdos, ¿no generaría rencor? Talvez estaban tan felices que desequilibrarlos de la vida que ya tenían resuelta les provocaría repulsión hacia su hija. O quizá no. Existía la posibilidad de que la perdonaran porque a pesar de todo la amaban, ella era lo más importante de sus vidas... sabía que así era. Pero, ¿lo hacía por egoísmo o por hacer lo que creía que era su deber? Lo pensaba como egoísmo porque, después de todo, ella los quería tener de vuelta, ya fuera que sus vidas llevaran esa paz que la propia Hermione deseaba tener parte o que hubieran continuado como sólo un matrimonio más.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Pasaron días enteros de debate interno entre lo que era lo mejor y lo que ella quería.

* * *

Harry entró al programa de educación para futuros aurores y el chico experimentó una emoción indescriptible mientras escuchaba en una de las salas del ministerio al jefe del departamento dar su largo discurso sobre el compromiso y los requerimientos para esta labor. Pero como todo en la vida de Harry, este logro se veía empañado por los constantes cuchicheos de los que estaban en el curso de entrenamiento igual que él. En una ocasión escuchó que un tipo decía: "No sé porque Harry Potter está aquí. No necesita más que levantar la varita y ya tendría su placa", y otro contestó "Es obvio que quiere guardar las apariencias. No es más que el favorito pero no lo quiere demostrar".

Y muchos comentarios más como ese tendría que soportar, pero Harry les demostraría lo contrario. Kingsley le advirtió que no sería fácil, sino que, de hecho, quizá tuviera que trabajar el doble que los demás para que fuera claro que no era sólo por su fama lo que le permitía estar ahí.

El chico tuvo que armarse de voluntad, valor y coraje. No se echaría para atrás. Estaba decidido a ser alguien por sus logros y desempeño. Haría hasta lo imposible para obtener el respeto general.

Ron escuchaba a su ojiverde amigo por las noches cuando se sentaba a cenar mientras Kreacher les servía. El pelirrojo, al parecer, lo había perdonado por la ruptura del compromiso. Entendió que era mejor así. Lo que Ron no acababa de comprender era la obstinación de Harry por hacerse auror a pesar de que no tenía la necesidad. Oh! Claro que ya Harry le había hecho partícipe de la conversación que tuvo con Kingsley y el retrato de Dumbledore, pero Ron sabía que a Hermione no tenía que demostrarle nada. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la chica se había ido por la inminente boda de Harry y Ginny... porque quizá no lo soportaría.

Si tan sólo lo hubieran aceptado desde antes...

Pero ya no tenía caso, y cuando Harry le dijo lo que pensaba hacer antes de salir en busca de la castaña, Ron aceptó ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

* * *

Dos semanas después de su primera visita al consultorio de sus padres, Hermione se presentó ahí una vez más pero ya por la tarde. Como no tenía cita, le dijo a la recepcionista que esperaría hasta que el último paciente fuera atendido si era necesario. Su madre no estaba por ningún lado, pero su padre sí estaba dando consulta. Ya casi a las siete de la noche, el último paciente se fue, dejando prácticamente vacío el lugar a excepción de la recepcionista, quien la hizo pasar. Roger Granger le señaló el sillón y, mientras le daba la espalda, Hermione sacó la varita... y le apuntó a la cabeza. Una luz iluminó por un momento la habitación... y el hombre se llevó las manos a las sienes. Dio la media vuelta y se quedó mirando a Hermione mientras ésta guardaba la varita en su chaqueta.

Sostuvieron la mirada en lo que parecía haber durado una eternidad.

-¿Her... Hermione?

El encuentro debería haberse escrito con letras de oro. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y el hombre la estrechó contra él con una fuerza que la chica casi sentía el aliento abandonarla, pero no podía haberle importado menos. Roger le hablaba dulcemente dándole gracias a Dios por permitirle tener a su princesa con él otra vez, mientras que la castaña no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de su padre, inundándose de la colonia que tanto le gustaba a ella oler en él. Le provocaba una seguridad infinita, una sensación de que, sin importar lo que pasara, su padre la protegería... y era tanta la protección que deseaba, tanto el cariño que antes él y su madre le prodigaban... y en ese momento, su madre entró al consultorio. Ambos personajes se voltearon hacia ella cuando escucharon su grito ahogado, y antes de que la mujer pudiera pensar lo peor, sacó la varita y aplicó el mismo antihechizo a su madre...

Jane Granger parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y, Hermione pudo ver, en sus ojos se iluminó la comprensión y luego la sorpresa, pues acababa de recordar todo. Con las manos inseguras, como quien no sabe si aquello era real, la mujer estiró lentamente los brazos.

-Hermione... ¿eres tú?- la voz temblorosa de la señora se rompió y se le cerró la garganta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abalanzarse hacia Hermione y la estrechó, al igual que Roger, con una fuerza inaudita mientras sollozaba aliviada. El hombre se unió al abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición mientras la familia reunida agradecía a los cielos por semejante bendición.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar casi cuatro años para que Harry Potter pudiera obtener sus credenciales... y no fue nada fácil.

Ahora, a sus casi 25 años, la vida no sólo le había sido complicada en muchos aspectos, sino que los desafíos no terminaban. El apoyo de los que le rodeaban era muy importante al punto que, si no fuera porque constantemente los Weasley le levantaban la moral en mil formas, Harry se hubiera condenado él solo a fracasar. Y no era por falta de motivos. Si deseaba presentarse frente a Hermione, primero tenía que merecerla... y las dudas lo asaltaban en el camino. No es como si estuviera seguro de que la chica lo amara, tampoco era que desconociera cómo llegar hasta ella. Su miedo consistía en que, estuviera donde estuviera, Hermione tenía la posibilidad de tomar de la vida lo que le otorgara.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si lo que Kingsley decía era cierto, su máximo era, primero, conseguir que la propuesta, bien estudiada y formulada, se echara a andar. Y eso aún no sucedía. Lo sabía porque, de ser así, el mismísimo Kingsley estaría enterado y él había prometido hacerlo partícipe de la noticia cuando ésta se realizara exitosamente, lo cual ninguno de los dos dudaba.

Fue un camino largo, duro y descabellado que no fue muy diferente a su estancia en Hogwarts. Las constantes habladurías estaban en su punto todas las semanas, pero Harry no se dejaría desanimar. No fue sólo la parte práctica que, había que decirlo, era lo que más le entusiasmaba porque los constantes entrenamientos lo motivaban, pero la parte teórica se le dificultaba muchísimo. Y no obstante con eso, el reglamento. Debía moverse, paso a paso, en medio de los procedimientos burocráticos que complicaban una simple detención en el tráfico de ingredientes prohibidos. Dependiendo de la clasificación, era el proceso junto con las pruebas, y luego las declaraciones, investigaciones previas... y si uno de esos fallaba, el detenido podía sujetarse a una de las tantas enmiendas que quizá le protegerían de un proceso.

Ahora se daba cuenta del porqué Hermione estaba tan absorta en su trabajo. Esto era lo que podía prevenir a un presunto mortífago de ser sentenciado.

Y es que aún los había libres.

En dos ocasiones, la vida de Harry corrió un tremendo peligro, en especial cuando, en ese último, Dawlish fue descubierto en Suez. Los agentes que estaban tras de su pista lo hicieron del conocimiento del ministerio y, como una prueba –una de tantas- se seleccionaron a varios en entrenamiento, entre ellos, Harry.

La jurisdicción en Suez participó en la pesquisa, descubriendo lo que parecía, una nueva red de terrorismo.

El resultado de la participación de Harry, que valió la pena, fue que al ojiverde le dio de lleno la maldición Cruciatus hasta que, ya casi inconsciente por la tortura que esto suponía, consiguió levantar la varita para confundir y desarmar a Dawlish, y después, petrificarlo. Esto dio tiempo a todo el equipo a su captura y repatriación. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo que ser hospitalizado a causa de graves quemaduras en lso brazos cuando Dawlish, en un intento desesperado, usó la maldición Fyndfire en medio de un concurrido mercado cuyas catástrofes, aunque fueron mínimas, lastimaron a Harry gravemente al intentar controlar el fuego que la maldición ya arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Afortunadamente los avances en la sanación mágica eran innovadoras, lo cual sólo permitió que, gracias a la prontitud en su atención, dejó ligeramente más oscura la piel del chico donde sufriera las quemaduras. Por supuesto, Ginny y Padma, a esas alturas, ya eran medimagos cualificadas con licencia y les permitieron cuidar de Harry.

Ese era otro punto favorable.

Arthur y Molly Weasley no guardaban rencor a Harry. Por supuesto, cuando les fue dada la noticia de la ruptura, se sintieron como si la tierra se sacudiera bajo sus pies. Con tiempo, sin embargo, esto fue superado. Aceptaron poco a poco la situación, sobre todo porque había sido una acuerdo entre Harry y Ginny. Esto no evitaba que Molly sintiera que había esperanza de que, en un futuro, esta situación cambiara y volviera a ser lo de antes. Ginny, aunque con cierta reserva, empezó a tratar a Harry como el amigo que siempre fue aunque parecía que a veces la chica lo mirara con melancolía.

Ron, por su parte, se mantenía al margen. Amaba a Harry como a un hermano y lo que menos quería era alejarlo como otras veces ya lo había hecho. Al igual que a sus padres, le costó algún tiempo admitir el nuevo estatus y los medios simplemente se cansaron de alborotar en lo mismo.

Un día, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del ministro y, con el corazón atorado en la garganta, se presentó de inmediato.

El viejo auror lo hizo pasar y, cuando el chico cerró la puerta tras él, Kingsley activó medidas de seguridad para garantizar la privacidad de la entrevista.

-Voy a ir al grano, Harry- le dijo seriamente mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre el escritorio. –Hermione ha terminado su propuesta. La reforma será distribuida por toda la comunidad mágica europea y países aliados para su estudio. Por supuesto que ha sido un trabajo conjunto, pero la mayor fue desarrollada por ella. Un nuevo congreso dará lugar en Melbourne en dos semanas y estas incluido en mi comitiva- el chico sintió el corazón latir a velocidad vertiginosa mientras escuchaba con inaudita atención. –Por seguridad, irás camuflageado. De nuevo harás uso de la poción multiusos, presumo, que por cuarta o quinta vez...

-Eso es lo de menos- aceptó Harry de buen grado.

-Bien, porque no podrás acercarte a ella aún- y el chico lo miró estupefacto. Ya iba a protestar pero Kingsley continuó: -Necesitamos que Hermione conserve su entereza. Si te ve en la multitud o se entera que estas cerca, la desestabilizarías por completo y ella es la principal mediadora en la propuesta. Tu intervención directa o indirecta podría hacerla errar y en este momento debe conservarse entera para desempeñar su labor. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- lentamente, Harry asintió con pesar. –Pero... después de que el congreso finalice, podrás ir directamente a ella, por supuesto, a reserva del resultado. Si éste no es favorable, Hermione tendrá que empezar de nuevo.

-Y yo tendría que esperar a que terminara en, que ¿dos o tres años más?- Harry estaba bastante molesto

-Tal vez. Pero, seamos positivos y realistas, Harry. ¿Crees realmente que Hermione no lo conseguirá? Tu la conoces, haz estado paso a paso con ella y sabes lo capaz y eficiente que es. Hay que esperar lo mejor.

Harry sacó un suspiro impaciente, pero no le quedaba más remedio. No sería él la razón de que Hermione fracasara... no permitiría que la castaña fallara, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso si eso significaba esperar más tiempo... pero al menos sería capaz de verla...

...de nuevo la vería.

* * *

Harry no podía creer la magnificencia que miraba a cada paso. Un enorme salón ubicado bajo tierra, tenía un domo de vitrales de diferentes colores que simulaban, como el techo del gran comedor de Hogwarts, el cielo sobre ellos. Iluminaba todas y cada una de las amplias butacas esparcidas alrededor de un... ¿cadalso? No exactamente. Había, en el centro, un poste aunque desconocía su función puesto que no había bandera alguna que pendiera de ella, ni tampoco una soga corrediza, que hubiera sido, hasta cierto punto, más acertado, aunque tenía toda la apariencia de haber sido antiguamente una horca. Era una plataforma que sobresalía en forme de círculo y, los asientos en él, daban hacia el publico.

Kingsley ordenó a Harry tomar asiento tras de él, en la fila cinco, y pidió que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no revelara su presencia.

Eso iba a ser difícil.

El ojiverde, momentos antes de entrar al recinto, bebió de un frasco cuyo contenido no iba ni a la mitad y bebió un trago. El resultado fue el de tomar la forma física de uno de los asistentes del director del departamento de asuntos internos del ministerio inglés. Un hombre un poco más alto, rubio y de ojos miel que llevaba una túnica negra para ser fácilmente perdido entre los muchos asistentes que vestían igual. Harry se preguntaba si Barty Crouch Jr. sentía la misma aprensión que él experimentaba en ese momento.

Una vez que los asientos estaban ocupados, un sonido parecido al del gong retumbó en la sala y ésta se sumió en el silencio. Entonces se apareció, en el centro, Roman Altair en una túnica de brillante color morado obispo con un cinto que le caía de los hombros color plateado y, con unas palabras de bienvenida, fue llamando a los moderadores: primero, dos hombres de mediana edad, luego una mujer ya algo mayor que ellos, todos en túnicas azul rey sin mayor distinción que un broche dorado en el pecho que sujetaba sus túnicas... y luego Hermione vestida igual que los anteriores y Harry sintió qie el estómago se retorcía de emoción.

Iniciada la sesión, la primera en hablar fue la mujer mayor que, con total formalidad, presentaba la propuesta, su significado, importancia y realización, destacando la participación de la delegada Hermione Jane Granger, quien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

El evento duró aproximadamente cinco horas en las que hicieron una pausa para cenar. Los moderadores, incluidos Hermione y Roman Altair, fueron aislados durante esa hora de receso sin importar que Harry muriera de ganas por acercarse a ella, y lo que menos le importaba era comer, pero Kingsley lo reprendió. El chico hizo un esfuerzo por comer algo en el salón reservado para la cena, siempre llevando el tiempo medido para su nueva toma de la poción multijugos.

Terminado el receso, y regresando al salón circular, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione había descrito con gran elocuencia las propuestas expuestas sin dejarse perturbar o distraer. Pero hubo quienes no fueron amables. En más de una ocasión, preguntas insidiosas o impertinentes permearon el lugar con una densidad tal que Harry sintió amargura en la boca con toda la intención de interpelar, pero que mantenerse inmutable. De cualquier forma, esto no fue necesario. Hermione supo contestar y repeler cualquier necedad o juego de palabras que la intimidaran. Harry casi se levantaba para aplaudirle. Sabía que Hermione era indomable y no permitiría que refutaran sus argumentos que, él estaba seguro, estudió una y otra vez hasta masterizarlo con gran profesionalismo.

El pecho se le henchía de orgullo.

Terminada la sesión, los moderadores desaparecieron y Harry estaba desesperado. Empezaron a salir de aquel lugar y Kingsley lo llevó hasta el hotel uqe staba cerca y donde los asistentes tenían una reservación. Ya a solas, hablaron.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

-Es... no lo sé. Fabuloso- el asombro aún no desaparecía del semblante de Harry. –No puedo creer que, la mitad de las reformas estuvieran tan gravemente erróneas. Hermione realmente esta involucrada en esto. Lo ha formulado con una maestría que, francamente, me hubiera parecido imposible.

-En efecto- asintió Kingsley satisfecho –ha puesto alma y corazón en su proyecto. Ella sabía que la burocracia había permitido errores que han costado años de abuso y corrupción... sin embargo, hay ciertas fallas- Harry lo miró con resentimiento. –La propuesta de Hermione es tan buena que es casi irreal. Habría que modificar absolutamente todos los tratados, todos los convenios y enmiendas que se han creado hasta ahora y son arraigados al punto de que los ministerios perderían sus comodidades... sin mencionar que habrían departamentos que tendrían que desaparecer o modificarse desde sus cimientos. Has llevado algo de estudios muggles, ¿no es así?- el joven asintió –entonces debes de conocer que hay corrientes sociales entre ellos que ven con malos ojos, tanto la expropiación, como los servicios privados. Todos ellos tienen una deficiencia y Hermione presenta una utopía que será difícil de sostener entre aquellos que han crecido entre bases sofistas. Va a ser muy difícil que lo consiga.

-Y ¿qué sucede en estos casos?

-Pues, puede ser que la acepten, pero no faltará quienes quieran modificarlo. Si es así, sólo necesitarán la cooperación de Hermione para revisar de nuevo punto por punto hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Esto sería lo ideal.

-Y ¿si no la aceptan?

Kingsley guardó silencio sin saber qué responder.

-Esperemos que sí- y con un "buenas noches" el viejo auror se retiró a su habitación.

La siguiente sesión se haría en dos días mientras lo principales delegados se reunían para revisar, por enésima vez, la propuesta. Esto suponía tiempo libre para Harry... un tiempo muerto en el que no sabría qué hacer en un lugar que no conoce.

Toda la estancia del chico debería estar bajo el efecto de su poción multijugos por riesgo a que llegara el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba presente. Al chico no le importaba en absoluto pues le permitía andar libremente sin que lo reconocieran o incomodaran.

Se dedicó a involucrarse un poco más en el asunto y leía y releía las setecientas páginas del tratado que Hermione había elaborado y cada vez se sorprendía más de su labor. Desgraciadamente, Harry vio que Kingsley tenía razón. Había puntos –en especial sobre las reformas de clasificación en delitos de todas instancias- que parecían imposibles y deseaba con toda el alma poder hacer algo. Así que se dedicó a estudiar y comprender el manuscrito, ya fuera en el restaurante del hotel o en cafeterías cercanas.

En la siguiente sesión, Harry ya estaba preparado. El hubiera preferido hacer las preguntas que elaboró, pero su barítono sería difícil de disfrazar paran la chica y no quería desequilibrar su concentración, así que le dio el pergamino preparado a Kingsley quien, después de darle una rápida leída, levantó las cejas asombrado de que el chico realizara tan buenos argumentos.

Cuando por fin se presentó el turno de hablar a Kingsley, Hermione sonrió ligeramente y escuchó con atención. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió con tanta claridad y elocuencia que, de nuevo, Harry estuvo a punto de ponerse en pié y aplaudir. Terminó la sesión y Kingsley le dijo a Harry que, el día siguiente, se haría la apropiada votación para saber si procedería a replantearse una reforma modificada con la de Hermione o, si no procedía, todo el trabajo de la chica tendría que realizarse nuevamente.

La tarde siguiente se hizo la votación.

De los cincuenta y dos delegados y/o ministros presentes, incluidos Kingsley y Altair, hubo 23 en contra y 29 a favor... la propuesta de Hermione había sido aceptada para ir al siguiente punto del proceso, y lo que parecía haber sido un cadalso, se extendió, en el asta, una bandera azul rey. Hermione parecía tener todas las intenciones de gritar emocionada, pero manteniendo la calma lo mejor que pudo, se contentó con estrechar las manos del resto de los participantes. Sabía que aún faltaba mucho. su propuesta había sido aceptada por mayoría y ya se lo esperaba, pero lo siguiente ya no dependía enteramente de ella sino también de los que votaron a favor.

Y esta vez la cena fue diferente.

Los moderadores estaban presentes con los demás asistentes y muchos se acercaron a Hermione para felicitarla; otros para conocer a la chica que tanta polémica levantó y unos más para hacerle partícipe de su inconformidad. Hermione, sin embargo, trató a estos últimos con más cordialidad y clase que el resto, sabiendo que oponiéndose a ellos no conseguiría nada y les pidió, de la manera más educada, que les hiciera llegar sus puntos sobre la reforma expuesta en un memo.

Quizá, lo mejor de todo, haya sido cuando Kingsley le dijo que el día siguiente podría ir a buscarla. Le entregó una hoja con el domicilio de la chica quien estaba por partir a Sydney, donde ella llevaba todo ese tiempo viviendo.

* * *

-... y al finalizar la votación pensé que brincaría de alegría. El ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña se levantó a aplaudir, al igual que muchos. ¡No podía creerlo! Aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo- platicaba Hermione mientras Jane le servía un poco más de ensalada de fruta. Muy temprano al día siguiente de la votación, regresó a Sydney, pero fue directo hasta la casa de sus padres y llegó a la hora del almuerzo... pero en sus rostros había un ligero descontento.

-Te felicito, Hermione- opinó Jane en tono dulce y condescendiente. –Este era tu proyecto, tu ideal... no podía esperar menos de ti.

-Tu madre tiene razón, princesa- opinó Roger mientras le daba una cucharada de pudín a un pequeño en periquera junto a él. El niño, de aproximadamente dos años de edad, abrió la boca pero simplemente contemplaba a la joven con insistencia; era un niño casi idéntico a Hermione, con ojos color miel, pero el cabello un poco más claro que el de ella. –No es que supiéramos que lo conseguirías, pero sabemos lo difícil que puede ser entrar en la cabeza de un burócrata... y pensar que mis padres querían que fuera abogado. Casi me desheredan cuando les dije lo que realmente quería, pero con el tiempo lo aceptaron. Ahora dinos... ¿y después de esto?, hasta este momento no nohas dicho qué es lo que sigue.

Jane le lanzó una mirada significativa a su esposo como si le dijera "cierra la boca". Hermione no se percató porque en ese momento el pequeño Edwin profirió un chillido mientras estiraba la mano hacia el plato de pudín que estaba lejos de su alcance. Roger se dio cuenta y reaccionó.

-Bueno... han aceptado la propuesta, pero aún estamos lejos de que se realice. Aún falta hacerle cambios que el resto de los delegados, o sea, aquellos que votaron en contra, van a refutar. La modificación quizá lleve como mínimo seis meses- la joven, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el tono de su padre había cambiado. Parecía tener una modulación en su voz que le sugería que algo no andaba bien. -¿Por qué?

El silencio descendió sobre el comedor de una manera tan agresiva que hasta el pequeño Edwin guardó silencio. Hermione levantó las cejas en señal de esperar una respuesta y entre más pasaran los segundos, mayor era su aprensión.

-No... no queríamos decirte esto, princesa- Roger miró a su esposa brevemente y ambos torcieron los labios en incomodidad. –Pero tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando... Sydney es un lugar muy hermoso, pero...

-Pero- instó Hermione a que continuaran.

-Pero queremos volver a Canton, Hermione- la chica se sorprendió al oír las palabras de su madre –y queremos regresar a casa. Nos gusta aquí, pero ahora que volvieron los recuerdos es simplemente difícil no anhelar nuestro hogar.

-Quiere decir que...

-Sí, Hermione. Vamos a regresar a Inglaterra.

La frialdad en las palabras de su padre la dejaron sin aliento momentáneamente.

-O sea que... o sea que se van... y me van a dejar sola otra vez.

-Puedes regresar con nosotros, hija- el tono suplicante de Jane era más que evidente –Sabes que siempre te...

-Es que no quiero regresar- interrumpió Hermione. –No... no quiero. No puedo volver.

-Pero, Hermione...

-Voy a sacar a pasear a Edwin- Hermione cortó de seco la súplica de su madre y cogió al niño, quien levantaba los bracitos hacia ella. Sin más palabras, la chica cogió la carriola, puso al niño en ella, y se fue.

Mientras andaba por Hyde Park con Edwin en su carriola, pensaba en lo que sus padres le acababan de decir. De alguna manera ya lo veía venir.

Ella también añoraba regresar a Canton, pero sabía que eso no era factible. Posible, sí. Probable, nunca. Sabía lo que había dejado atrás y porqué. Alejarse, por mucho que doliera, era lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho. En Australia ella tenía un papel importante, podía desarrollarse y lo estaba consiguiendo. Hasta ahora eso había hecho que todo lo demás empalideciera porque por fin estaba haciendo su vida... sin Harry.

No era la sombra del ojiverde lo que le perseguía, sino el dolor de saberlo haciendo una vida sin ella... y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Había sido mejor así en todos los aspectos, y aunque quisiera regresar, sabía que no podía porque su labor aún no terminaba. Kingsley le dio la opción de que, una vez terminado su trabajo en Sydney, ella tendría un puesto en Londres esperándola. Y ni siquiera era el puesto que dejó vacante, sino mucho mejor como consejal y prometió que, en unos años, quizá hasta pudiera pertenecer al Wisengamot y, aunque esta propuesta le atraía enormemente, sintió cómo su interior se enroscaba de miedo de sólo pensar en volver. Hermione se había ido para no volver. Si ya estaba haciendo carrera en Sydney, bien podía quedarse porque Altair ya le había hecho una propuesta similar a la de kingsley hacía mucho tiempo antes. No iba a ser tan pomposo, pero ella tampoco deseaba involucrarse tan alto...

'_Eso es mentira, y tu lo sabes'_ le dijo una pequeña y reprochable voz en su cabeza _'Pertenecer al Wisengamot es uno de tus sueños guajiros y no vas a dormir en paz si no lo tomas'._

Pero suprimió esa voz antes de que empezara a arrepentirse.

* * *

Harry se decía a sí mismo lo estúpido que había sido todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo no imaginarlo? Por supuesto que Hermione estaba en Australia. Ella se los dijo a él y a Ron antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur: todo por proteger a sus padres y arriesgar su propia vida por seguirlo...

Y cada vez se sentía peor.

En especial porque jamás le agradeció a la castaña todo lo que hizo por él. Ni una sola vez valoró todo lo que ella se vio obligada a renunciar o postergar por ponerlo siempre como su primer deber... a él. Los inminentes riesgos que tomaba y que incluso tuvo que padecer cuando fueron capturados y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy... por él. Hambre, frío, miedo, peligros... soledad, porque estaba seguro que, al lado de él, cuando Ron los abandonó en la tienda, supo la chica que el apoyo de Harry era inexistente e incluso pensó en decirle que también ella debía de abandonarlo, aunque sabía que Hermione no lo hubiera hecho.

El muchacho se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras tocaba el timbre del departamento de Hermione, pero después de ver que nadie le respondía, salió del edificio pensando que talvez estuviera con sus padres. El pergamino que Kingsley le había dado también tenía esa dirección y, sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, una mujer, que bien podía haber sido la hermana gemela de Hermione, abrió la puerta y lo reconoció en el acto. El joven lo supo porque la mujer abrió los ojos en desconcierto, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le hacían evidente.

-Tu eres...- Jane ya no pudo terminar.

-Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Se encuentra Hermione aquí?

La mujer estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó muda sin dejar de ver al joven hombre frente a ella.

-No... no, ella no está. Se fue de paseo a Hyde Park.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, y antes de que Jane terminara de reponerse del asombro, el chico dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo de allí.

No podía evitarlo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio por última vez y no perdería un segundo más; así que fue en dirección a Hyde Park, ese inmenso parque que bien podía haber sido la versión a escala de los jardines de Kensington, y que él ya había pasado cuando se dirigía a casa de los Granger.

Caminó en, lo que sintió, círculos pues todo el parque se veía igual sin importar a donde fuera. Incluso tuvo que detener a varias personas en el camino para preguntar por ella mientras les decía como era físicamente.

Y entonces la vio. Estaba algo lejos, cerca de un arbusto donde ella estaba inclinada y, cuando le chica se incorporó, Harry abrió la boca en una exclamación contenida mientras sentía que el corazón detenía sus latidos... y es que Hermione había sacado al pequeño Edwin de su carriola y lo sostuvo en brazos mientras le sonreía y señalaba hacia algún punto que él no era capaz de discernir.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones para señalar hacia el punto donde estaba Harry... y lo vio. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al instante mientras ambos se miraban directo a los ojos.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces creyendo que se lo imaginaba... pero se dio cuenta de que era real.

El semblante de Harry cambió por completo y la alegría que tenía en cada facción del rostro se deformó por la ira y el dolor. Hermione empalideció y sintió un sudor frío recorrerla y si no fuera porque sujetaba al pequeño con fuerza, se le hubiera resbalado de las manos por la pura impresión.

Harry disfrazó su tristeza y su rostro tenía la cólera grabada mientras caminaba decidido hacia ella y la chica no pudo ni moverse por más que el corazón la gritaba que se fuera sin tardanza, que se moviera de ahí, que huyera como la cobarde que era cuando abandonó Inglaterra.

Pero no pudo ni moverse.

El chico llegó hasta ella con prontitud y él se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba tan asustada de verlo que en sus ojos advertía el deseo de correr despavorida lejos de él. Y eso lo hería aún más. Lo único que podía pensar era que ya era mamá y que por ahí estaría el cabrón que lograra que el pequeño que llevaba en brazos, existiera. Y es que pudo ver que el niño se parecía tanto a ella que era imposible negarlo.

Harry no le dio oportunidad ni de hablar.

-Por eso te fuiste- señaló al pequeño con un dedo acusador –por este niño... no, te fuiste antes. Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar- Harry estaba tan frustrado que ese sentimiento se convertía en palabras hirientes para hacerla sentir tan mal como él. –Te largaste sin decir adiós... pero no debías dejar a Malfoy en la oscuridad, ¿verdad? Eso hubiera significado lastimarlo, al fin que los demás no tenemos importancia alguna para ti. Y pensar que te he estado buscando... ¡esperando el día en que te encontrara con tanta emoción!- Hermione estaba sumamente herida e impresionada. No podía procesar que Harry estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo la encontró? –Pero ya puedo ver que es feliz y que yo nunca tuve un lugar en tu vida... la prueba es este niño. ¿Quién es el padre? Porque en este mismo instante...

-¡Cierra la boca!- interrumpió Hermione cuando vio que el chico ya hacía amenazas –no te atrevas a seguir hablando de lo que no sabes. ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? ¿qué vienes a hacer en este lugar? ¿no deberías estar en Londres con tu querida esposa?- Harry la miró sin comprender ¿es que acaso no supo lo que sucedió? –¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir a sacarme de mi tranquilidad y menos a proferir insultos! No voy a pedir que te retractes, es más, te voy a exigir... sí, exigir- reafirmó Hermione cuando el chico levantó las cejas en señal irónica –que te largues de regreso porque no te voy a permitir que...- Hermione dejó de vociferar porque Roger y Jane se acercaban a ellos de prisa.

-Nos llevaremos a Edwin, Hermione. Declaró Jean Granger mientras ella y Roger miraban alternativamente a los jóvenes, ambos con el rostro arrebolado por la evidente discusión, y Roger ya se disponía a hablar cuando Jane le dijo "ni se te ocurra", cogió al niño de los brazos de la castaña, el hombre cogió la carriola y se fueron de ahí tan pronto como llegaron.

-Así que Edwin, ¿eh?- el tono de Harry era de petulancia. –Y de seguro así se llama el padre.

-Pues sí... así se llama. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Oh, no... ninguna en realidad. Lo que hagas con tu vida ya no es de mi incumbencia.

-De eso puedes estar seguro. Jamás fue de tu incumbencia. Precisamente por eso no sé que carajos haces aquí lanzando palabrotas y poniéndote conmigo como si estuviéramos...- la chica se refrenó a decir lo que pensaba porque sabía perfectamente que tan sólo mencionar palabras alusorias al matrimonio le hacía acobardarse. –Vete, Harry... vete por favor.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta conocer al tipo con el que te metiste.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Ya me oíste- Harry dio un paso más hacia ella. –No me voy a ir hasta que conozca al padre del niño.

Hermione ya le iba a decir lo que para ella era evidente. Que ese niño era... pero algo la detuvo. Esa era la oportunidad de lejarlo y le daría la tranquilidad de saber que, al menos para ella, sería tan bueno como darle una bofetada por no haberla amado como amaba a Ginny.

-¿Para qué sería eso? ¿Qué ganarías?

Y Harry ya no le supo responder. Oh! Él tenía ya varias cosas en mente desde que la vio cargando a ese niño: "voy a partirle su madre por quitarme lo que más amaba" o "quiero ver la cara del tipo cuando le diga que ni ese niño permitirá que te aparte de mí" o "porque quiero decirle que eres y serás mía, con o sin ese niño".

-¿Ves?- refutó Hermione mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura en señal de triunfo. –Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Y en última instancia, ¿para qué? Mejor devuélvete a Londres con tu mujer. Yo tengo demasiadas ocupaciones como para darle mi tiempo a los ciegos como tú- y cuando Hermione se disponía a seguir su camino, el chico la cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacia si encerrándola en sus fuertes brazos y atrapando sus labios con desesperación. La chica tuvo que forcejear. No le iba a permitir... ¿la estaba besando? ¿era en serio? Pero no supo en qué momento dejó de luchar para que la liberara porque fue más fuerte el deseo de seguir besándolo, de permanecer saboreando esos labios con los que tantas veces fantaseó, y Harry, al sentir que la chica le respondía, desbordó todo su deseo en esa acción.

Pero, como todo, el beso terminó.

Tuvieron que separase porque tenían que respirar y Hermione se llevó una mano a los hinchados labios mirando directo a los verdes ojos de Harry sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, y pudo ver en esos ojos que el dolor se teñía en ellos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurró Hermione. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Harry estuvo tentado a decirle... pero, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora? Como el chico seguía sin responder, Hermione presionó el punto. -¿Por qué?- y ahora se veía furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarla de esa tranquilidad que tanto le costó conseguir? Pero la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza seguía molestándola. _'¿Por qué sería? ¿no te das cuenta? ¿ese beso no te lo dijo todo?'_ pero sabía que Harry ya estaba unido a Ginny... y siguió sin comprender.

-No será porque te amo, eso sería demasiado obvio- contestó sarcástico y la chica abrió los ojos de tal manera que el chico se dio cuenta de cuán desprevenida estaba. –Sería demasiado lógico que Ginny y yo rompiéramos nuestro compromiso porque sabíamos que lo hacíamos más por sentirnos obligados que por amor... un amor que era sólo para ti, pero fui lo bastante estúpido para no darme cuenta, para no verlo... si a eso te refieres con estar ciego, entonces no, ya no estoy ciego. Pero puedes apostar que soy lo bastante pendejo como para haberte perdido, y quiero ver al cretino que te hizo...- el chico tomó aire, y continuó, ahora, casi murmurando en una súplica –que te apartó de mí para decirle que me ha robado lo que más amo.

La revelación realmente la había dejado muda. Eso no impidió que las lágrimas le resbalaran por el rostro sin control. No entendía... no, no podía ser cierto porque su más ferviente deseo era tener a Harry y que al haber renunciado a él, poniendo mar y tierra de por medio, era lo que frenaba de fantasear precisamente en la escena frente a ella.

Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Lo que dices... lo que dijiste... ¿es cierto?

Harry la miraba y la chica pudo ver que él le abría el alma para que se diera cuenta de cuan en serio hablaba.

-Cada palabra.

Hermione empezó a parpadear sin poder creerlo mientras el corazón latía desbocado. Se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar el camino a los sollozos que ya amenazaban con salir.

-¡Oh, Harry!- y antes de que ninguno supiera lo que sucedía, la chica se lanzó hacia él y atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de emoción y alegría... que él no le quiso negar. El chico la tomó de la nuca con una mano mientras que su otro brazo se aferró a su cintura para que no pudiera escapar, pero ella no pensaba hacerlo.

De repente, el espacio a su alrededor hizo presión sobre ellos y, cuando esa sensación desapareció, Harry se separó de ella para ver lo que había ocurrido, tan rápido como sucedió. Se vio en el interior de una estancia no muy grande y sus ojos buscaron los de Hermione. Se habían aparecido.

-Es mi departamento- respondió la chica a la pregunta que los verde ojos hacían.

-Pero...- Harry estaba tan deprimido... y lo que no entendía era porqué Hermione le sonreía... o porqué lo había besado. –Pero y tu...

-¿Esposo?- el chico asintió mientras liberaba a Hermione de sus brazos con pesar. -¿Crees que va a haber alguien que me soporte lo suficiente como para pedirme en matrimonio?- y Hermione sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

-Si no lo estás... ¿quiere decir que eres madre soltera?- y el chico ya comenzaba a sentir furia y alivio porque eso significaba que aún tenía esperanzas. Para su mayor confusión, Hermione empezó a reír.

-Ese niño no es mío, Harry- declaró Hermione con vehemencia mientras seguía riendo; era una suave y burbujeante risa que, aunque no era característico en ella, la hacía lucir aún más adorable a los ojos de Harry.

-¿Cómo no va a ser tuyo? Se parece demasiado a ti- reclamó él. –No le encuentro la gracia.

-Pero yo sí... decías que querías conocer al imbécil, al cretino, padre de Edwin... pues ya lo conociste- cuando vio la confusión en los ojos de Harry, Hermione continuó: -A ese que tanto insultas es mi padre, Harry. Roger Edwin Granger y Jane Susan Granger, o sea mis padres, tuvieron otro hijo. Edwin, el niño que yo tenía en los brazos, es mi hermano.

* * *

El alivio de Harry fue inmediato. Se sentaron en la sala del departamento de Hermione mientras tomaban cerveza y la chica le relataba, no sin dolor -ese dolor que siempre guardamos a pesar de las apariencias-, desde el momento en que decidió tomar camino propio. De vez en cuando, la chica dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas y Harry tomaba sus manos en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

El chico se daba cuenta de que para Hermione había sido un terrible golpe el encontrarlos en el armario trasero de la Madriguera e él y a Ginny besándose... y luego la mañana que él le pidió a la pelirroja matrimonio y la consecuencia de aquello. Cuando le relató lo adolorida que se sentía la ocasión en que regresó del congreso en Bulgaria, cuando Harry hizo mención de que Hermione se había ido a "revolcar" con Víktor Krum, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Obviamente, Hermione se disculpó en ese momento por su rudo trato hacia el ojiverde, pero éste le dijo que se lo tenía bien merecido y que lamentaba que se fracturara los nudillos. Inclusive le sugirió que , en vez de algún esfuerzo físico, él estaba dispuesto a que lo usara como tiro al blanco para practicar maldiciones las veces que fuera necesario. La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero sonrió ligeramente.

A propósito se brincó la parte en que se fueron a festejar un día antes de su partida para no revelarle el momento en que se fue a un hotel con McLaggen y se brincó hasta el momento en que llegó a Australia, encontró a sus padres y cómo fue que se reunieron; el tiempo y el esfuerzo dedicados a su propuesta de Reforma y el resultado de ésta.

Entonces, le tocó su turno a Harry.

El chico no tenía mucho qué decir, de no ser que había abierto los ojos a lo que, voluntaria o involuntariamente se cegó, cuando la encontró abrazada de Malfoy en el bar muggle de Londres. Le relató entonces lo que ocurrió en el bar de Tom en Diagon Alley y la joven se indignó.

-Pero Malfoy estaba casi tan molesto como yo. Me parecía que teníamos algo en común... tú. No alcanzo a comprender cómo pudieron lograr una amistad ustedes dos después de tantas escaramuzas en el pasado. Incluso creí que... bueno, no importa. Tengo que admitir que ha cambiado. ¿Sabías que se casó con esa chica muggle?

-De hecho, estuve presente en su boda- Harry se impresionó, pero Hermione continuó: -Draco me invitó. Se casó en Cornwalls. Fue una ceremonia bonita y discreta; algo muy elegante. Supongo que Narcisa lo organizó todo. Pero, aparentemente, la señora parece más tranquila. Casi no hubo invitados de la comunidad mágica de no ser por Padma, Hannah, Zabini y yo misma- la chica hizo una pausa en la que suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –No me extraña que McLaggen se portara como un cretino. Debía haberlo adivinado. No me había enterado de eso. Nadie me lo dijo.

-Es porque yo se los pedí.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿es que no escuchó nadie más?

Harry torció los labios con asco.

-Somos muy pocos lo que sabemos la razón de esa pelea. Cuando terminamos en San Mungo, pensamos que McLaggen levantaría cargos, pero Padma se encargó de eso- miró fijamente a Hermione y la chica se ruborizó. –Cuando Ron te fue a buscar y nadie supo decirle en dónde estabas, fue por mí a Grimmauld y acorralamos a Hannah en el departamento... y nos dijo absolutamente todo lo que sucedió antes, durante y después de tu escapada con McLaggen al hotel- Hermione desvió la mirada, sin embargo Harry la tomó suavemente del rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla como para que le negara mirarla de frente. –Cuando el bastardo de McLaggen nos dijo lo que hicieron en el hotel, yo... yo perdí el control. Estaba fuera de mis cabales. Creo que lo hubiera podido matar a golpes sino fuera porque Ron me detuvo... y Zabini a Malfoy. Jamás creí poder experimentar unos celos tan rabiosos e irracionales como en ese momento- hizo una pausa para analizar los ojos de arrepentimiento de la chica –Dime... ¿es cierto? ¿es cierto lo que dijo Padma? Ustedes... ¿McLaggen y tú...?

-No. No pasó gran cosa esa noche- murmuró Hermione sintiendo que el rostro se le encendía de pena. Recordaba bastante bien esa noche, porque a pesar de que no se consumó el acto, era la primera vez que Hermione era acariciada de esa manera... y Harry casi podía escuchar los engranes de su mente sabiendo que la estaba haciendo recordar. No pudo evitar preguntarle...

-Pero, McLaggen... él... ¿te tocó?

Hermione suspiró.

-Estaba dispuesta- Harry maldijo mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por un momento, como para resistir lo que de seguro estaba por oír. -Había tomado un poco, pero no lo demasiado como para no saber lo que hacía- el chico no pudo evitar una expresión de dolor –De alguna manera, pensé que, haciéndolo, me vengaría... me desquitaría del dolor... me desquitaría de ti- Harry la miró fijamente con unos ojos poco más que sorprendidos, como si la taladrara con las pupilas porque no lograba comprender en la mente de quién cabía sacar venganza de una estupidez. –Sería como... como si te diera un golpe bajo en el orgullo, en tu dedicación a Ginny. Claro que pensé que ni siquiera te importaría. Ya estabas por casarte. Pero aún así...

-Aún así lo dejaste tocarte- reprochó el chico.

-Yo era libre, Harry- se defendió ella –y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Con o sin celos.

-Lo sé- suspiró Harry con resignación.

-Cuando McLaggen se quedó dormido- continuó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa –comprendí que estuve a punto de cometer un gran error. Me alegró que el idiota se durmiera porque me demostró que él no valía la pena. Que mi soledad me movía a hacer aquello... después pude reír de mi tontería porque no pasó a mayores.

-Entonces tú... tu sigues...- Harry tragó saliva pesadamente porque la revelación le había secado la garganta.

-¿Y si no?

Harry la miraba directo a los ojos. Esos ojos color de miel que le decían cuanto amor y dolor llevaba dentro con todo lo que tuvo que soportar.

-Fueras o no fueras virgen, eso no es de mi incumbencia... y no cambiaría nada, porque yo te amo tal como eres. Confío en las decisiones que has tomado y no puedo juzgarte por hacer lo que quieras. Lo único que lamento es haberte hecho daño y ni siquiera haberme percatado de ello.

-¿Es cierto eso?... ¿tú realmente me amas?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar... más de lo que yo mismo hubiera podido imaginar-Harry miraba alternativamente sus ojos y después sus labios y otra vez sus ojos diciéndole a la chica lo que estaba por venir. Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y pudo alcanzarla escuchar decir un trémulo "te amo" antes de capturar sus labios en un tímido beso que poco a poco se hizo suave, cadencioso, y luego casi furioso. No podía creer que la textura y sabor de sus labios fuera algo que lo excitara de tal manera que lo calificó de pecaminoso. Se decía a sí mismo que se iría al infierno por amarla tan apasionadamente, a ella, un ángel en la tierra.

Con lentitud, un brazo se posesionó de su cintura mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba de la nuca, acariciando los rizos de la castaña, aprisionándola contra el sillón mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella lentamente para que, en caso de que Hermione no quisiera, lo apartara fácilmente, y él no pondría objeción.

Pero Hermione no podía ni pensar en apartarlo. Estaba en un trance, casi delirando, porque lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo era algo que ella deseó por mucho tiempo y no se negaría en absoluto así que, con cierta sensación de valentía, los brazos de la chica rodearon la cintura de Harry para atraerlo hacia sí en un intento por convenirle que lo que hacía estaba bien, que se juntara a ella porque no iba a poner una barrera entre ellos que le dolía en el alma y que duró hasta que lo vio en el parque y su resolución de apartarse de él se vino abajo como castillo de naipes.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado juntos hasta que la chica se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sillón y éste le cayó encima. Por mucho que le gustara tenerla debajo de él, pensó que era muy rápido y no la quería incomodar, así que rompió el beso y la miró consternado. Ya le iba a decir "estás segura...?", pero antes de que abriera del todo la boca, Hermione le dijo:

-Ni te atrevas a hablar- y lo jaló hacia abajo, cayéndole encima por completo y antes de que supiera cómo, Hermione tomó una mano del joven y la colocó bajo su playera hasta su seno izquierdo, gimiendo si contacto de los dedos del chico que, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se posesionaron de esa protuberancia por arriba del sostén y, al escucharla, Harry perdió toda coherencia.

No sabía qué fue: si el amor, el deseo, la impaciencia o las tres cosas a la vez, pero mientras Hermione le desabrochaba la camisa con presteza, Harry paseaba sus manos por donde pudiera tocar... y esto era demasiado. El beso se había hecho fogoso, casi una batalla de lenguas mientras pequeños gemidos eran emitidos de ambas gargantas... y una dureza se hizo presente entre ellos. Lejos de asustar a la chica, esto la hizo más decidida a lo que sea y, con ese pensamiento, bajó su mano hasta el duro bulto que oprimía contra su vientre. Harry tuvo que separarse de ella para lanzar un bramido de placer y, perdiendo todo decoro se levantó, cogió la varita que tenía en la chaqueta a dos metros de ellos, silenció el departamento, cerró con magia cualquier puerta o ventana que perturbara su tranquilidad y soltó la varita, se quitó la camisa y la playera; todo en cuestión de un segundo, tan rápido que, si parpadeaste, te lo perdiste. Y antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera formular mentalmente una pregunta, el chico se inclinó sobre ella para tomarla e sus brazos y, cargándola, se la llevó hacia el pasillo para dirigirse a la primera habitación que encontrara, mientras la chica se aferraba a él con una sonrisa de gusto que no dejaba lugar a dudas que la audacia del ojiverde la estaba excitando.

Una vez que traspasaron el umbral, Harry cerró la puerta con un pie -tan fuerte se había puesto- pero no dejaba de ver a la chica directo a los ojos.

Se dirigió a la cama, que tenía doseles, y la acostó sobre ella mientras retomaba su posición encima de Hermione quien, instantáneamente rodeó su cuello con lso brazos y reanudaron el apasionado beso.

Pero esto no duró mucho.

Por un acuerdo tácito, Harry empezó a desvestirla y ella, a su vez, lo desvestía aél, mientras recorrían con sus manos la piel del otro. Hermione se maravillaba de que los músculos del chico hubieran tomado forma, y sin embargo no pedía su sensación de suavidad; eran músculos que, bajo sus manos, se contraían; los brazos del chico ahora eran fuertes, poderosos... del tipo que atrapan y no dejan escapar, y eso era lo que ella quería: que la tomara, que la poseyera con la violencia que habían acumulado todo ese tiempo que le fue privada del amor y la atención de él.

Por su parte, Harry pensó que no había piel más sedosa que la de ella. La acariciaba con ternura pero, a la vez, con desesperación, aunque se daba tiempo suficiente para memorizar con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de ella, cada peca, cada extremo... y le volvía loco que la chica lo admirara con esos ojos que parecían analizar su nuevo cuerpo, uno que fue ganando con ejercicio y prácticas interminables y ahora se daba cuenta de que había valido la pena cada segundo que estuvieron separados. Él, por supuesto, ya sabía lo que era el cuerpo de una mujer. Muchas veces se llegó a tocar a sí mismo de sólo pensar en ella... y otras tantas, en su desenfreno y celos, salió con algunas chicas y las llevó a la cama. Tuvo mucho cuidado con eso. Siempre se protegió y además todas fueron chicas muggle que nunca volvió a ver, no por descortesía, sino porque realmente solo eran simples deslices. En este momento, el momento de la verdad, se dio cuenta de que aquellas no habían sido más que simples sustitutas que le enseñaban el arte del sexo porque, cuando lo hacía con ellas, se decía que Hermione también habría tenido sus momentos de debilidad y, creyéndolo casado con Ginny, se habría entregado a otro... aunque en el fondo sentía que le era infiel a la castaña. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía esa necesidad y, francamente, ¿quién podría culparlo? No sería ni el primero ni el último chico con severo caso de necesidad carnal.

Ahora tenía experiencia y no dudaría en usarla.

Pero a ninguno se le ocurrió hablar de esto. Y aunque así fuera, a Hermione no le hubiera podido importar menos.

Cuando ambos quedaron sólo en ropa interior, se miraron mutuamente; cada trozo de piel al descubierto era un incentivo más y, sin mediar palabra, el chico se dirigió al cuello de Hermione para colmarla de delicados besos con ocasionales lengüetazos que la hacían suspirar mientras las manos de éste seguían explorando el resto de su piel y bajaba lentamente sobre sus clavículas y entre sus pechos. Con una mano retiró los tirantes del sostén mientras continuaba besando. Con una habilidad imposible, la otra mano desabrochó la prenda y con los dientes la retiró lanzándolo lejos de ellos y Harry tuvo su primer vistazo al pecho de la chica; Hermione respiraba rápidamente debido a su creciente excitación y sus senos subían y bajaban tentadoramente mientras la atenta mirada de Harry no perdía detalle de eso senos tan esponjosos... de esos oscuros pezones erguidos que casi podía saborear, tan tentadores que no pudo soportarlo más y se fue sobre ellos con desesperación, posesionándose de uno con la boca, lamiéndolo como si fuera una enorme y redonda paleta de hielo en medio del desierto, atrapando el erguido pezón entre sus labios y luego suavemente con los dientes, mientras que el otro era explorado sinuosamente alrededor, sobre la aureola en una fina caricia que la hizo ahogar un grito y después sacarlo en un tímido gemido. Los dedos de Harry memorizaban la curvatura del seno delicadamente mientras que con sus piernas abría las de ella para acomodarse, todo esto, con la misma cadencia y suavidad de las serpientes cuando se deslizan sobre su presa.

Y Hermione no podía hacer nada más que acariciar la espalda desnuda del hombre –sí, hombre- que estaba sobre ella, engullendo sus pechos con sensualidad. Pero esto no era suficiente para Harry. Deseaba poder tener varias bocas para devorarla toda de una sola vez. No podía creer lo desenfrenado que se sentía, como un hombre sin comer durante días y Hermione fuera un banquete de deliciosos platillos para él solo.

Intentaba hacerlo tan lentamente como podía porque la quería hacer vibrar, la quería torturar y manejar con toda la inquietud que llevaba guardados por ella durante tanto tiempo. Abandonó sus senos para bajar con besos hasta su pantaleta –una bastante provocativa a pesar de que no era una tanga como las que otras llevaban y Harry simplemente pensaba que la castaña no lo necesitaba- y con manos y dientes se lo quitó sin perder de vista lo que iba descubriendo al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la piel de la chica, como si pasaran las orillas de las finas alas de una hada sobre ella y Hermione siseaba con los ojos cerrados, seducida completamente por la delicadeza de Harry.

Ella estaba tan entregada a esas sensaciones –nuevas, por cierto-, que no notó que Harry ya le había quitado del todo la pantaleta y le abría más las piernas mientras observaba con suma atención el sexo de la chica frente a él. Se acercó un poco y de inmediato respiró su esencia, cosa que lo enloqueció porque se daba cuenta de que el aroma, entre más penetrante, más excitada estaría ella. Con los dedos separó un poco los labios inferiores de la chica y la humedad de ésta se presentó ante él: era una flor que destilaba miel. Con las puntas de los dedos acarició tan suave y lentamente los labios que la chica no pudo evitar coger aire repentinamente a la vez que sus entrañas se retorcían. Y no le decía nada. Ni pensaba negarse.

Y eso no era todo. Estaba lejos de acabar.

Harry besó pulgada a pulgada... acarició lenta y cadente con la lengua mientras sus dedos ayudaban para poder acaparar por completo ese rincón tan íntimo, y Hermione sólo soltaba incoherencias, palabras al azar sin ningún orden y gemidos que de a poco subían de volumen. Cuando Harry decidió –con total felicidad sólo de escucharla y sentirla derretirse- que ya era tiempo, con la lengua le penetró lentamente, suavemente, y con un gemido suyo en ella, lo que provocó una vibración en sus labios, la chica sintió desfallecer sin poder evitar esos gemidos que para Harry era como música para sus oídos.

Harry hacía con la lengua, en ese momento, lo que con tanto anhelo deseaba hacerle. Hermione no podía formar una frase coherente en su mente, de no ser ciertas palabras que mucho le hubiera gustado articular de haber podido. El chico decidió entonces revertir sus funciones: paseó la lengua suavemente de arriba abajo hasta que, lentamente, introdujo un dedo en su tibia cavidad mientras que su boca tomó posesión de su clítoris con una exquisitez que la chica sentía morir... y cuando sintió no uno, sino dos dedos, aferró el edredón con los puños, desesperadamente sujetándose sin saber porqué, pero no podía evitarlo mientras gemía casi a gritos al sentir esos dedos en su interior moverse de una manera tal que creía desfallecer en ese delicioso suplicio... y ni hablar de la boca de Harry; la estaba enloqueciendo, tentaleando puntos que ella simplemente no sabía que existían hasta que los sintió. Pero cuando Harry decidió que esto no era suficiente, subió la mano que no estaba ocupada y la llevó hasta un seno de la chica, tomándolo con la mayor sensualidad posible. Habiendo estimulado los puntos más sensibles de Hermione al mismo tiempo, la chica experimentó algo que su propia imaginación no le hubiera podido prevenir y su cuerpo entero se encendió mientras el orgasmo se apoderó de ella y sus nervios; impulsivamente se movía, su cuerpo ondulaba como si realmente Harry la hubiera poseído... entonces gritó mientras su cuerpo vibraba. Hermione se vino completamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado de eso, pero tan pronto como bajó de su nube, Hermione sintió los labios del chico besar suavemente sus piernas y acariciar los dedos de sus pies, como si con esa acción se diera tiempo y le permitiera a ambos hacer una pausa para lo que, ella estaba segura, seguiría después.

-Ven...- llamó Hermione con voz entrecortada. No podía articular demasiadas palabras. Apenas si podía pensar. –Ven ahora... tómame ya... te lo suplico.

Y Harry levantó su mirada hacia ella.

-... y quítate esa maldita truza- exigió la chica.

Él le sonrió casi con malicia. Eso era justo lo que deseaba y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó de la prenda en un santiamén dejando a la vista de la chica su miembro. Hermione no era tan inocente, por supuesto. Quizá no hubiera tenido ningún encuentro sexual con nadie de no ser con McLaggen, pero en la oscuridad no había visto aquello; no, no era eso, sino que ella, obviamente, y en un momento de arrebato, contrató el servicio especial de cable para su TV... y ese fue su primer encuentro con la virilidad masculina y la sensualidad femenina. ¿Masturbarse? JA! ¡Cuantas veces no lo hizo con cierto hombre en mente! Ya sabía lo que era un pene, pero el de Harry... hey! Tenía el tamaño y grosor que ella tantas veces se imaginó, sino es que hasta mejor! Incluso superó sus expectativas. Pero podía discernir que, además de que estaba circuncidado, ese miembro que parecía ser, por el momento, el músculo más fuerte que hubiera visto, el pobre hombre lo tenía de un color casi púrpura... y Hermione casi sintió pena: debía estar totalmente excitado... ¡y por ella! Pensó que quizá hasta le doliera así que, sin meditarlo ni un momento, se sentó y estiró la mano, cogió su miembro antes de que Harry supiera lo que ésta pensaba hacer. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que creyó que se le fracturarían.

La suave mano de Hermione acariciaba con tanta delicadeza que sintió que no podría aguantar más y antes de poder detenerla, Hermione gateó sobre la cama hasta él y empezó a lamerlo mientras lanzaba un bramido que, lejos de asustarla, la incentivó y lo engulló poco a poco, gradualmente hasta que su boca lo pudo aceptar casi del todo; mientras suje6taba la base del miembro, con la otra cogió una nalga de Harry y acariciaba paseando los dedos y las uñas por todo su trasero casi hasta volverlo loco. El chico sujetó sus rizos con fuerza sin poder decirle que parara porque realmente no quería que la chica se detuviera... y aún así, Harry creía que sus caderas, que ahora se movían en ritmo con la boca, ya no podían ser controladas. La boca de la chica era tan caliente... había humedecido su miembro... y el más simple aliento que aplicara sobre su sensible pene lo hubiera hecho estallar de no ser porque la apartó de él casi con violencia y, con esa impresionante fuerza, la cargó de nuevo hasta acostarla sujetándole las muñecas con una sola mano por arriba de la cabeza de ésta. Ambos respiraban tan aceleradamente por la excitación... y Harry vio en los ojos miel de Hermione el desafío...

Con fuerza, abrió las piernas de la chica y se posicionó entre ellas sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos: vería su reacción de primera mano.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente sin dejar de percibir que los ojos de la chica se entrecerraban... y se topó con un impedimento al que no le dio más miramientos porque éste le sonrió triunfante... salió por completo y asestó con sumo cuidado pero firmemente la estocada que rompió su himen hasta invadirla por completo. Hermione sacó un desgarrador gemido de dolor mezclado con placer mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Harry la invadió por completo. Nunca creyó que el dolor pudiera ser tan placentero y delicioso. La sola sensación de estar llena, completa, invadida, le imprimió la idea de satisfacción que no creyó que existiera.

Sin embargo, Harry se asustó. Esperó en esa posición besando suavemente el rostro de la chica como disculpándose por haberla herido, por no ser más considerado. Apartaba las repentinas lágrimas con los labios mientras se maldecía por no haber sido más considerado: pudo sentir a la perfección la barrera virginal de Hermione romperse a su paso y todo lo que el había sentido, además de placer, era poder; el saber que Hermione no había sido de nadie más que de él.

-Perdóname... por favor, perdóname- susurró Harry en su oído y no podía evitar que la súplica saliera tan sensual. –Te amo, Hermione... te amo... perdóname si te lastimé...

Pero la chica no podía responder. Estaba intentando respirar porque había perdido el aliento cuando éste la penetró.

-Yo... también... te amo, Harry- y con esto, el chico empezó a besarla en la boca esperando a que Hermione se tranquilizara y deseando que el calor de su cavidad no lo hiciera terminar pronto. Hermione quería acariciar la espalda de Harry pero sus manos aún estaban atrapadas y, aunque se movió para liberarse, éste no la dejó, sino que la sujetó aún más firmemente, sin lastimarla, y su otra mano acarició desde el cuello hasta un pezón, donde toqueteó con tanta ligereza que solo era un roce y, al mismo tiempo empezó a salir de ella... y luego se introdujo otra vez... y de nuevo salió... y la fricción lo estaba desquiciando. Quería ir más rápido pero, siendo que esa era la primera vez de Hermione, se contuvo de asestar contra ella con esa violencia y euforia que lo devoraba de sólo saber que él, y sólo él, era el primero –y se juró que sería el último- que tomaría posesión de ese cuerpo angelical.

Poco a poco, Harry tomó velocidad en sus penetraciones y ya no pudo seguir besándola. Dejó su boca para mirar el rostro arrebolado de Hermione contorsionarse de placer... para él mismo era un placer verla derretirse bajó su propio cuerpo, escuchando sus incontenibles gemido, penetrándola cada vez más duro y como si el cuerpo de Hermione supiera por instinto qué hacer, se unió a los movimientos de él hasta verla ondularse bajo la fuerza de su cuerpo y no podía creer que ella se pudiera ver tan sensual y provocativa. Se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a lamer un seno, jugueteando con su pezón y ella estaba segura de que lo hacía para torturarla, para desquiciarla, en especial porque llegó un momento en que sus penetraciones se hicieron tan lentas que pudo sentir cada vena de su miembro entrar en ella como si Harry deseara grabar en su carne el paso de su virilidad... duro como el granito y fuerte como cualquier otra extremidad.

Y sin previo aviso, el chico soltó sus manos... sólo para tomar las piernas de ella y levantarlas hasta recargarlas sobre el fuerte pecho de Harry sin siquiera salir de ella y, con anhelante desafío, se miraron a los ojos; el ojiverde empezaba a penetrarla un poco más rápido... y se inclinaba sobre ella casi al punto de que las rodillas de Hermione le llagaban a cada lado de la cabeza.

Él le dedicó una mueca de satisfacción y aceleró el ritmo. Éste estaba completamente sobre las piernas de la chica; la había doblado como a una hoja de papel e inclinó su rostro hasta el oído de ella. Mientras, una traviesa mano se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban unidos y frotaba suavemente ese punto que, antes de ese día, Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuán importante era.

-Te amo, Hermione- susurró Harry sensualmente en el oído de la chica pero con una gravedad propia del que afirma con total convicción -... y eres mía... completamente mía... y de nadie más. Serás únicamente mía... ahora... y siempre.

-¡Dios!... ¡Oh, Harry!

-Mía… sólo mía.

-¡Oh, por favor... más!

Y Harry ciertamente le dio más. Sus penetraciones se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas. Era un ritmo armonioso pero amenazaba con descontrolarse. El chico ya no soportaba más. Tenía que hacerla desmoronarse de placer, quería verla derretirse bajo de él, mirarla vibrar en un agonizante deseo implacable. Empezó a frotar un poco más el clítoris de Hermione mientras sus penetraciones se hacían casi violentas. Estaba usando todo el poder de sus músculos para hacerla venirse casi deseando poder introducirse en ella permanentemente.

-Eres mía, preciosa... haré que me supliques por más... y te daré más... hasta la locura...

Pero Hermione respondió con gemidos, casi gritos, mientras se aferraba de las almohadas a su lado; cogió una y la llevó a su rostro para apagar los fuertes sonidos pero el chico no se lo permitiría; le arrebató la almohada y la lanzó lejos de su alcance y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-¡NO!- reprendió él –quiero ver tu rostro... cuando te derritas... quiero oírte gritar mi nombre... quiero que grites que me amas...- y frotó más rápido con sus dedos mientras le susurraba al oído –Vente... vente... por mí... dímelo... di que eres mía...

-¡SOY TUYA, HARRY! ¡TE AMO!- y Hermione se vino con una fuerza tan tremenda que todo su cuerpo cimbró provocando que su vagina se cerrara alrededor del chico. Éste dejó de salir de ella, pero no de moverse: estaba completamente dentro de Hermione en el momento en que esa deliciosa, húmeda y caliente cavidad se cerraba alrededor de su miembro sintiendo el flujo de la sangre en cada una de sus venas con gran precisión; sin poderlo evitar, Harry se vino dentro de ella mientras gritaba su nombre hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Antes de perder la fuerza de su cuerpo, Harry separó las piernas de Hermione y las bajó suavemente a los lados para, después, pasar los brazos a cada lado de ella y no aplastarla cuando se quedó encima sin poder evitarlo. Dejó caer su cabeza a la altura del cuello de la castaña mientras la chica aún intentaba recuperar el oxígeno que dejó salir, sin perder la oportunidad de besar el pulso que tenía al alcance. Por instinto, Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, como para no dejarlo ir, como si le permitiera al joven que descansara sobre ella como quien llega después de un arduo día de trabajo a su hogar. No dijeron ni una palabra por unos largos minutos en los que intentaron grabar en sus memorias esa primera vez.

Harry, sintiendo que su cuerpo era más pesado de lo habitual, quiso separase de ella, pero la chica no lo dejó.

-No... no te vayas. Quédate dentro de mí... por favor- el tono suplicante no pasó desapercibido en Harry, quien levantó el rostro para mirarla. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura. Ella correspondió al beso de la misma manera y sus miembros se apretaron hacia él, casi con miedo de que fuera a moverse.

-Te voy a aplastar, Mione.

-No me importa.

Harry rió suavemente y, pasando sus manos debajo de ella, el chico giró sobre la cama para que Hermione quedara encima; en ningún momento salió de su cuerpo. La chica recargó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del ojiverde, escuchando su corazón latir desbocado. Tal parecía que había sido demasiada emoción para él así como lo había sido para ella. Hermione dejó salir una lágrima que cayó sobre la piel de Harry quien, al instante la sintió. Asustado, tomó el rostro de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Oh, Hermione- se alarmó al ver que más lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos –¿te lastimé? ¿estás bien? Creo que fui un maldito salvaje. Si te hice daño juro que me voy a castrar yo mismo...

Hermione dejó salir un bufido intentando reírse.

-No, nada de eso- respondió suavemente –no te preocupes... sí me dolió... un poco, pero no es eso. Es que... bueno, jamás me había sentido así y no sé... no sé cómo describirlo. Nunca creí que pudiera tocar el cielo... hasta hoy- Harry suspiró de alivio, pero ya estaba recordando que realmente fue muy violento, y no consideró que, siendo la primera vez de su amada novia –porque para él, Hermione era su novia-, debía haber sido más romántico y delicado y tierno. En vez de eso, actuó como un macho y la tomó casi salvajemente.

-Aún así... era tu primera vez... yo debí ser más caballeroso...

-Comprendo que lo hicieras así- interrumpió Hermione mientras se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada por vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir -... lo entiendo porque yo también quería hacerlo... quería que me tomaras, que me hicieras tuya por la fuerza, que desquitáramos toda esa pasión que tenía que reprimir cuando te tenía cerca... y yo no podía hacer nada- la voz de la chica se quebró por un momento y ya no pudo continuar. Harry no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, así que la besó suavemente y giraron en la cama para, de nuevo, estar sobre ella otra vez. La rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, como si la protegiera, para que el calor de su cuerpo le dijera que nunca más tendrían que separarse.

-No llores, Mione... cada vez me siento peor- susurró tiernamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro –y no me quiero sentir así. Lo que es más, no quiero que te sientas así. Acabamos de hacer algo tan dulce y hermoso que los recuerdos lo van a arruinar. No sabes... no sabes cómo te he necesitado... cuantas veces estuve a punto de volverme loco, de mandar al diablo todo y salir a buscarte y no parar hasta encontrarte. Aunque me hubiera llevado el resto de mi vida... pero le prometí a Kingsley que sería paciente- Hermione había cogido un mechón de Harry y lo enrollaba en sus dedos mientras él hablaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando mencionó al viejo auror. Hermione tomó el cuerpo de Harry y lo hizo acostarse a su lado para que éste no se cansara, de cualquier manera, él ya había salido de su cuerpo aunque no quisiera.

-¿Cómo que le prometiste a Kingsley?

Harry suspiró y le contó lo sucedido desde que regresó de su gira, poco después de que ella se fuera de Gran Bretaña. Le dijo sobre su conversación con Kingsley, los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape y su decisión. Le comentó también que estuvo durante toda la jornada del congreso y que leyó su trabajo, por el cual la felicito y halagó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente... hasta que le dijo que Kingsley le prometió que, si la conclusión de la reforma era favorable, le diría el paradero de Hermione.

-Todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no podía dejar de sentir que quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde- le confesó Harry con el residuo de el sentimiento que lo acompañó durante ese tiempo, un tiempo que se hizo amargo y casi desesperanzador. –y que talvez ya había entrado a tu vida alguien más, dejándome lejos de poder recuperarte, si es que alguna vez te tuve.

-¡Oh, Harry!- la chica tomó su rostro y lo besó suavemente –Yo no lo sabía.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora que lo sabes, ¿me perdonarás? Me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije y yo sé que no lo merecías. Hasta Ron me regañó.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Ron?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de tu rompimiento con Ginny... y lo que sientes por mí.

-Al principio estaba molesto con nosotros por haber cancelado la boda tan sólo unos días antes. Dijo que no era posible que fuéramos tan irresponsables... me extrañó que no le sangrara la boca- la chica dejó salir una risita –pero cuando supo lo que realmente significabas para mí... bueno, no sé cómo describirlo. Tenía el rostro en blanco y yo tenía miedo de que me golpeara o algo así, pero no. Creo que, incluso, hasta sintió lástima por mí. Eso al principio, luego intentó tener el optimismo que yo no podía encontrar. Se ha portado como un excelente amigo... por cierto, me dijo que si tenía la oportunidad, te dijera de su parte que no volvieras a irte sin permiso expreso de él... y también te manda saludos.

Hermione rió alegre y a la risa se unió Harry y terminaron por besarse... y luego pasaron a una sesión de caricias que cada vez se hicieron más pasionales hasta perderse de nuevo en la neblina del deseo borrando, por el momento, cualquier otro pensamiento.

* * *

La mañana siguiente ya no todo era felicidad.

Cada mañana, Harry se preguntaba, al despertar, si acaso algún día tendría la fortuna de que, al abrir lo ojos, lo primero que viera sería el plácido rostro de Hermione a su lado, mientras que ella se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido amanecer en sus brazos, sabiendo que tan sólo explorar el "hubiera" le cerraba la garganta irremediablemente. Pero, esta mañana en especial, ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta que se formulaban día a día desde hacía años con la respuesta frente a ellos, a su lado, en vez de abrir los ojos a una soledad que los amparó y no sabían si un día dejaría de hacerlo. Cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que el día anterior la situación había cambiado y el reflejo de sus rostros estaba en el brillo del otro, apreciaron su infinita suerte. Un pequeño beso, un "buenos días" y un abrazo no lo era todo, y sin embargo los hizo sentir satisfechos. Entre los dos hicieron el desayuno y lo hicieron rápido porque, desde antes del encuentro del día anterior, ninguno de los dos había probado bocado y la cerveza no es propiamente un alimento. No nada más eso, sino también el desgaste físico al que se sometieron buena parte de la tarde-noche les había abierto un apetito feroz. Harry hubiera dejado de comer felizmente con tal de no levantarse del lado de la chica, pero ella insistió en comer algo, a lo cual, el joven no puso muchas diatribas.

-¿Cuándo tienes que regresar a tu oficina?- preguntó Harry después de servirle a Hermione un vaso de jugo de naranja con zanahoria, y se sentó disimulando su inquietud metiéndose a la boca un buen trozo de salchicha. Quiso hacer como si no le preocupara, pero su pregunta tenía un punto al cual le daba miedo llegar.

-Pasado mañana- respondió la chica mientras daba una mordida a su pan de dulce. Algo que notó Harry, fue que casi no lo miraba y no había ni rastro de sonrisa o felicidad en su rostro. –Tengo una junta con mi jefe y varios delegados que se quedarán en Sydney para empezar a trabajar en los cambios que se van a hacer en mi propuesta. Probablemente está ahí durante horas encerrada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les va a llevar hacer los cambios?

-No lo sé. Quizá cuatro meses o un poco más... incluso puede que me equivoque y no sea tanto. Todo dependerá de la junta- suspiró la chica y esta vez levantó la vista hacia Harry quien la miraba con un dejo de incertidumbre. –Supongo que tienes que regresar a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió lentamente.

-Así es.

-Y ¿piensas volver? Me refiero a que... yo... quisiera que te quedaras... aquí, conmigo.

-¿De verdad... quieres que me quede contigo?- el tono del chico se hizo tan bajo que Hermione apenas lo pudo escuchar. Musitó con sorpresa la pregunta como si temiera responder.

-Pues... sí- y Hermione se ruborizó. –Pero entiendo que, ahora que eres un auror, eso esté fuera de tus posibilidades- Harry le iba a decir algo, pero la chica continuó, ahora, mirando hacia la ventana como si viera sus sueños salir por ella. –Mis padres se quieren regresar a Canton y me habían dicho apenas ayer que volví... me temo que no fui muy amable cuando protesté por su decisión.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione suspiró con melancolía.

-Porque... no quería volver. No... no lo hubiera soportado- cuando Harry le iba a hacer la obligada pregunta del porqué, la chica suspiró otra vez, sólo que volvió a fijar la mirada en la mesa o, propiamente dicho, al interior de su plato vacío, como si fuera a encontrar ahí el valor de confesar -... haberte visto o sabido de ti. Creí que incluso serías papá y... no... no lo hubiera soportado. Si por mi fuera, nunca hubiera vuelto. Huí como una cobarde y me hice la promesa de jamás volver... si yo no tenía el lugar que quería tener en tu vida, era mejor no regresar nunca- Harry se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló a su lado mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Quería hacerle sentir que él podía entenderla. Quizá hasta hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en su lugar. –No quería complicar más las cosas... la manera en que te traté y la bofetada y las palabras de Ginny habían roto nuestros lazos, pero sentía que era mejor así. Era más fácil para mí lidiar con distancia de por medio, pensando que algún día podría continuar pero feliz de saber que habías realizado lo que tanto querías- miró a Harry y de nuevo las lágrimas acudieron. Eran silenciosas y no sacudían su alma como otras tantas veces que pensaba en él; eran sólo el vestigio de un pasado que hacía un eco en las paredes de su corazón. –Y yo con eso estaba bien, estaba feliz... por ti. Mientras estuvieras bien, todo lo demás sería sencillo de sobrellevar. Además, supuse que mis padres se habrían establecido bastante bien como para continuar con nuestra familia aquí, para retomar nuestras vidas donde las dejamos y me sentí tan dichosa cuando les devolví la memoria. Tenía miedo de que me odiaran por cambiar absolutamente toda su forma de vida, de que los alejara del hogar que construyeron con tanto amor para ellos y para mí... pero tengo la fortuna de que sean mis padres, porque hablé con ellos y me entendieron y me juraron estar siempre cerca de mí porque se dieron cuenta de lo sola que estaba y no querían verme sufrir, pero... ayer, cuando me dijeron su decisión me porté muy altanera. Les debo una disculpa porque todo a sido responsabilidad mía.

-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- habló Harry por fin. La firmeza de sus palabras contrastaba con la furia en sus ojos porque se daba cuenta de que hasta en ese momento, indirectamente lo estaba justificando a él. –Desde mandar a tus padres lejos de Gran Bretaña por causa mía, porque eso no hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras acercado a mí en primer lugar, hasta no ver lo que para otros era tan obvio: que sin ti yo era poco menos que nada... y lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir y modificar tu vida... soy el responsable de que te vieras siempre entre la espada y la pared, de que tus decisiones siempre se vieran afectadas por mí... y no quiero remediarlo- la joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin acabar de comprender, aunque estuvo a punto de refutar sus palabras –En vez de eso, quiero borrarlo. Lo haré cada instante que me quede, enmendaré mis errores dándote cada día de mi vida como ofrenda por todas las estupideces que te he dicho y hecho. Me entregaré a ti todos los días... aún no sé cómo, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es amarte más de lo que ya te amo, si es que eso es humanamente posible, porque dudo mucho que alguien pueda amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti. Voy a dejarlo todo si es preciso, pero no volverás a apartarte de mí, ni yo de ti, y si tengo que renunciar, ahora mismo voy con Kingsley para arreglar los documentos que hagan falta, pero...-y ya no continuó porque Hermione atrapó sus labios en un eufórico beso, lanzándose hacia él hasta que ambos cayeron al frío piso de la cocina. No se separaron hasta que la chica se quedó sin aire y observó los ojos de Harry, esos verdes ojos que ahora reflejaban una inmensa ternura y un tortuoso arrepentimiento.

-Harry- su nombre salió en un suspiro que Hermione sacó casi con diversión- no tienes que hacer nada de eso. Y de una vez te digo que, todo lo que hice valió la pena sin importar las consecuencias; no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Ya encontraremos una forma de estar juntos, pero no quiero que se te ocurra otra vez renunciar a tu carrera.

-Entonces, ¿vas a volver? ¿vendrás conmigo?- el anhelo y la esperanza eran evidentes en la voz de Harry.

-Es probable, pero tomará tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé. Dependerá de lo que pase en la junta de pasado mañana.

-Pues entonces- el joven la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza –yo me quedaré contigo. Puedo pedir licencia por unos dos meses... talvez un poco más. No será difícil porque no he tomado vacaciones desde que entré al programa de entrenamiento.

-¿No sería mejor que nos viéramos los fines de semana? Así ya no tendrías que sacrificar tus vacaciones.

-Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio, sino como un merecido premio- y atrapó los labios de la chica, rodaron por el suelo hasta que él quedó encima y, a pesar del frío del piso volvieron a unirse, olvidando por unas horas más lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer para estar juntos.

* * *

Ese mismo día Harry acompañó a Hermione a casa de sus padres, donde ella se disculpó por su incomprensión, pero ellos no querían ni oír nada de eso. Podían comprender que regresar quizá fuera pedir mucho perro, ahora con Harry a su lado, no tenía mayor reparos para volver... de no ser por lo de la propuesta que debía hacerle algunos cambios. Hermione les dijo que primero debía pasar la junta programada y luego ya vería el curso de acción a tomar. Ambos pasaron el resto del día ahí; Harry felicitando a los Granger por el nuevo pequeño, aunque los señores tenían sus reservas. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Sydney, Hermione no lo había mencionado más que dos veces, cuando ellos mismos le preguntaron por sus amigos, incluido el ojiverde, donde se enteraron que se había "casado" con Ginny Weasley; la segunda vez, cuando preguntaron si acaso recibía cartas de sus amigos. Jane, al darse cuenta de la reticencia de su hija, no volvió a preguntar.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas y ver a Harry con ella les daba una sensación de incomodidad. Cuando Jane preguntó el estado de Harry, cuando se suponía que ya tenía esposa. Brevemente, mientras le ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, le dijo que se había cancelado y que el chico había esperado el momento en que pudiera presentar su trabajo terminado para poder buscarla. La señora se tranquilizó, comentándole a su hija que temía que estuvieran cometiendo adulterio. La chica sólo negó con la cabeza.

Por la noche, Hermione se llevó a Harry a su departamento. El chico le dijo que debía volver pronto a Inglaterra, pero que esperaría para saber lo que sucedería después de la junta.

* * *

Pasada la junta, o sea más de siete horas, Hermione volvió a su departamento, donde Harry ya le tenía preparada la cena. La chica abrió tanto que parecían dos platos. El joven no sólo se esmeró en cocinar, sino que además tenía todo elegantemente dispuesto para hacerlo romántico... con Harry vestido de tuxaedo. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo decir palabra mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la mesa, cerca de Harry, para admirar más detalladamente lo que, en principio, le pareció un rincón de restaurante: su mesa de comedor circular tenía dos manteles cruzados uno rojo y otro blanco, un candelabro de tres velas acabadas de encender, una vajilla color blanco con trazos rojos y azul que su madre le había regalado poco después de haberse reencontrado, dos pares de copas distintos, cubiertos que ella había comprado de rebaja en un mercado de King Street, en Newtown, pero que ahora parecían tener una elegancia distintiva.

Ni ella misma hubiera conseguido un resultado igual.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?- cuestionó Hermione en un tono tan bajo que Harry apenas pudo entender.

-Nada en particular- le dijo mientras la miraba apreciativamente. –O quizá sí... el estar aquí... el que estemos juntos- se acercó a ella despacio mientras la tomaba de una mano y la dirigía hacia la mesa. –Puedes escoger el pretexto que quieras.

Hermione rió divertida.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- el chico la miraba fijamente –pero me gusta. Deja que me cambie de ropa y...

-No hace falta- interrumpió Harry –Estás bien tal como estas. Sólo le retiraré la capa, señorita Granger, si me lo permite...- y se puso tras de ella para ayudarle a quitarse la prenda, como todo un caballero. Hermione consintió hacerlo con una sonrisa de complacencia. El joven colocó la capa en el perchero y, acto seguido, retiró la silla para indicarle que tomara asiento, cosa que la joven hizo ruborizándose cuando, discretamente, Harry acarició su cuello.

Mientras comían, la chica observaba con atención a Harry. De vez en cuando la miraba y hacía comentarios triviales, como el de la decoración del departamento, de las tiendas de abarrote que encontró cerca, de Hyde Park... de lo que fuera. Quizá para relajarla un poco, pero la chica lo conocía y sabía que algo rondaba por su mente. Cuando iban a llegar al postre, el joven cambió un poco su actitud hacia la reserva. Una seriedad grave definió cada facción de su rostro y, por supuesto, Hermione no lo vio como buena señal.

-Bueno- la voz de Harry se hizo grave. Miró un momento hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y luego la miró a ella –y, ¿cómo te fue en la junta?

La chica suspiró suave y lentamente.

-Pues no estuvo mal, pero... al parecer me voy a quedar en ese proyecto unos meses más. A partir de la próxima semana va a haber discusiones de grupo y yo tengo que estar presente en cada sesión.

-Eso quiere decir que no vas a regresar a Inglaterra conmigo todavía- aquello no era una pregunta y Hermione realmente no sabía cómo interpretar su comentario.

-Harry, si dependiera de mi, yo...

-Sí, ya lo sé- aceptó Harry con pesar –no tienes que justificarte.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Qué?- Harry estaba extrañado por aquella pregunta.

-Pues es que pareces molesto conmigo. Yo entiendo que quieres que regrese, pero esta es una responsabilidad que no puedo abandonar. Ya la empecé y ahora la debo terminar.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy molesto contigo... ni siquiera estoy molesto. En todo caso debería estar molesto conmigo mismo por haber sido un idiota contigo- Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza. –No... es más bien una reafirmación de lo que yo ya sabía. Kingsley me lo dijo de antemano. Me advirtió que tal vez tu propuesta no saliera tan íntegra como tu desearías y me dijo todas las implicaciones... al principio me pareció que exageraba, pero cuando obtuve una copia de tu propuesta me di cuenta de la razón que Kingsley tenía- el chico desvió la mirada hacia su copa mientras jugaba con ella y el vino giraba dentro como un pequeño remolino. –Es sólo que...- se encogió de hombros –tenía la esperanza de que no hiciera falta por más tiempo tu presencia. Si tienes que continuar aquí, entonces lo harás y no te voy a complicar la vida haciéndote escoger ni provocando peleas ni escenitas.

-Perdóname- musitó Hermione mirando su plato casi avergonzada de no poder evitar sus responsabilidades. Por primera vez, deseaba botar todo su trabajo con tal de seguir a Harry.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, así que no te disculpes.

-Es que... quisiera no tener que quedarme por más tiempo ahora que... ahora que estás conmigo.

Pero Harry le sonrió.

-Puedo pedir mis vacaciones. El ministerio me debe muchos favores como para negármelo.

-No tiene caso. Mejor deja las vacaciones para otra cosa.

Harry la miró de una manera tan extraña... como si tramara algo. Las entrañas se le removieron de una forma nerviosa.

-Sí... lo dejaré para otra cosa.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron largas y tristes para Hermione. Harry tuvo que regresar dos días después de su junta y casi de inmediato lo enviaron a una misión de reconocimiento en Numbergard. Al parecer una nueva red de magos tenebrosos se estaba alzando en Europa del este y ya había habido varios indicios de que todo comenzó ahí, así que Harry y Hermione estuvieron incomunicados pues era un operativo confidencial. Sin embargo, la castaña sólo sabía que estaba en una misión de rutina. Nadie que no estuviera asignado tenía acceso a la información o naturaleza de tal acción.

Hermione se dedicó a trabajar en la reforma con los delegados encargados de las modificaciones. Tuvo momentos de intranquilidad al no saber nada de Harry y cada vez se le hacía más pesado cada día, más angustiada que el anterior y deprimida a cada paso.

Porque, además de todo, sus padres arreglaron pronto su mudanza a Canton. Al finalizar el primer mes de la partida de Harry, los Granger se fueron en barco hasta Inglaterra, suplicando encarecidamente a Hermione que los visitara pronto.

Para colmo, antes del segundo mes, Hermione se topó con una nueva revelación...

* * *

'_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?'_ se preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta al salir del baño de un restaurante pobre de Berlín. Acababa de desayunar algo parecido a un arenque pero con sabor a carne de puerco. Llevaba unas botas negras y un pantalón caqui viejo y maltratado. Tenía que llegar a uno de los barrios bajos de la zona sur, donde sabía que esperaba uno de sus contactos mientras el resto de su equipo esperaba en una bodega a 30 km de donde él estaba. Ya llevaba casi cuatro meses en la misma misión con sólo un sospechoso en custodia: un tal Kamoru. Era todo lo que sabían de él, que se llamaba Kamoru. Era de origen oriental, pero sin saber realmente de donde procedía. Una maldición preventiva le borró la mente hasta dejarlo apenas como un vegetal, eso quería decir que era un peón importante en la red de magos tenebrosos que se había formado. Fuera de eso, la única información adicional era que había un personaje principal detrás de los diversos ataques que se habían liberado hacía casi cinco meses.

Ya estaba desesperado de no poder resolver esto. Quería que terminara pronto la misión para poder volver con Hermione.

Sin poder conseguir gran información con uno de sus contactos, el joven auror volvió a la bodega con sus compañeros, donde sólo encontró a uno... los demás estaban en diferentes partes... muertos. Harry no entendió al primer momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos estaban muertos y escuchó un débil gemido tras unas cajas. Cuando se acercó a él, el hombre apenas pudo mover una mano.

-¿Qué sucedió?- urgió Harry, pero Williams estaba malherido; ni siquiera parecía que pudiera respirar. El ojiverde sacó su varita y usó el hechizo de diagnóstico para evaluar su condición. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, tomó la mano de su compañero y se desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron dentro de un bunker abandonado... bueno, en el exterior parecía abandonado. Por dentro era un mar de actividades, gente que se movía de un lado para otro entre diferentes aparatos muggles y mágicos así como muebles diversos. Cuando se aparecieron, más de diez varitas los recibieron pero, al darse cuenta de quienes era, se apresuraron a ayudar a los recién llegados. Se llevaron al Williams inmediatamente por un pasillo mientras el auror a cargo, Marcus Krimson miraba severamente a Harry, como si fuera culpa de éste.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió, Potter? ¿en dónde están los demás?

-Están muertos, señor.

-¡¿Cómo que están muertos?- y Harry le relató todo desde el momento en que los vio por última vez. Cuando terminó, el hombre maldijo y pateó una caja de madera cercana. –Fue una emboscada... lo que no entiendo es porqué si sabían sus movimientos, no esperaron a que aparecieras tú.

-No lo sé.

-Esto no me está gustando nada. No está bien. En todo el tiempo que llevamos en esta misión no hemos conseguido nada tangible... y nuestros aliados no están aportando mucho. ya no sé si es por miedo o porque están involucrados. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, un sanador se acercó a ellos con urgencia, pidiendo la presencia de Harry, pero Krimson no se quedaría ahí nada más. Los dos siguieron al sanador por un pasillo y luego otro y otro más hasta que llegaron a un habitación. Ahí estaba Williams tendido sobre una cama temblando, como si la temperatura de la habitación fuera la de el Ártico.

-Po... Potter- susurró el hombre y Harry se acercó, Krimson justo detrás de él. Sin importar que Williams se viera débil al punto de quebrarse, sacó fuerzas de alguna parte para coger a Harry de la chaqueta y jalarlo hacia a él casi con furia. -¿Es... es cierto que... tienes novia?

-¿A qué viene eso?- reprendió Krimson –Mejor deberías decirnos quienes los atacaron.

-Responde... Potter- insistió Williams -¿tienes novia? Dime que no.

-Sí. Tengo novia ¿por qué?

Williams abrió los ojos con terror y empezó a hiperventilarse. Sacudía la cabeza, como si con eso negara o borrara las palabras de Harry.

-Tienes que... ir con... ella. No... no pierdas... tie... tiempo.

-No seas absurdo, Williams. Tienes que decirnos quiénes los atacaron. Debiste haber visto a lo que...

-¡Cállese de una maldita vez!- le gritó Harry cada vez más asustado ¿qué tenía que ver si tenía novia o no? Krimson miró atónito a Harry, pero éste volvió a fijar si atención en Williams. –No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

-Van... van detrás de... ella.

-¡¿Quién va detrás de ella?

-Ca... Carrow- Harry abrió los ojos de una manera alarmante. ¿Carrow? Los hermanos Carrow estaban en Azkaban, eso lo sabían todos y Harry se lo recordó. –No... no son Alecto ni... Amycus. Primus... Primus Carrow.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, la tierra se sacudió al igual que todo el bunker con un espantoso estruendo. Por fuera, una gran explosión voló en millones de pedazos el bunker y todo lo que había en un kilómetro a la redonda. La energía expansiva sacudió los cimientos de la tierra, barriendo con casas, edificios, parques... todo.

A más de tres kilómetros, un grupo de, por lo menos, treinta figuras con capas negras observaban la violenta detonación. Uno de ellos, el más alto de todos, sonreía triunfante bajo la mascarilla de su capa. Una sonrisa casi demencial. Una sonrisa de pura e indiluible satisfacción.

* * *

OH! LA VERDAD ME PASO DE VE... EN FIN. TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR LA SECUELA DE ESTO, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. ADORO HACERLOS SUFRIR. ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN. YO ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA DE ESCRIBIR ESTA TERCERA SECUELA QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE ACABAR... ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO! AAAAYYYY, NO QUIERO Q TERMINEEEEEEE, VOY A HACER BERRINCHE...

PORFA, MANDEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO O NO. INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE SI SÍ O SI NO, YO LO VOY A PUBLICAR Y UNA SUPER DISCULPA POR EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO Q AÚN NO PUBLICO, PERO ESTÁ CASI TERMINADO.

PÁSENSELA CHIDO

ELENALUNAPOTTER


End file.
